Assassin's Creed: Generations
by AJBwasntHere
Summary: Desmond is found by William, Alive! Sneak peak. Full sotry on my Wattpad. Link on my profile if you wish to see it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: Reawaken

William reached over, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come with us, We'll find another way" William said, desperate to keep his only son.

"There's not enough time. I have to do this. Go. Go!" Desmond yelled, shooing the three away. Rebecca and Shaun turned and ran like Desmond had told them to. William remained, but only for a moment. He turned and followed the other two.

Desmond turned and stood facing the pedestale. How much power was in this? This this Temple? He would never truely know. He looked at the pedestale, holding his hand above it for a moment then placing it to it. It burned. He tried to pull away but he was stuck. Sucking the life from him and burning whatever wouldn't come. It was like fire thrashing through his whole body. Then it was gone, and so was he...

How long did he lay there? Minutes? Hours? Days?!

"You played your part well, Desmond" Juno said to him. She was freed, her voice ripe with vengence, anger. She planed something for the world and he knew he couldn't stop it. He tried to stand up but his body wouldn't do so. He had no body. It was there, he could feel himself laying on the floor of the temple. But he couldn't control it anymore. The connection between his body and his mind had been severed. "Now...it's time I played mine." came the sharp voice then...footsteps?

She walked past Desmond's body, astrey on the floor. She was no longer a hologram. A spirit. Whatever you called her. She was a mortal being with an immortal life ahead of her. She had the sense. The one that the other's had spoken about. The one they did not have. She could become a new god in a matter of days. The only people that knew had either long gone or lay dead. She left his body there. She left his body there, Burned and charred.

It was a week. A whole week of just laying there. Unconcious. Alone. Afraid.

Was this really death? or was he in some sort of furture-technology-indused-coma? He got some feeling back, but he couldn't more. His stomach felt smaller with the hunger. He was cold, hungry and lonely. Desmond wanted anyone to come. Anyone. He wanted to here Rebecca laugh. He wanted to hear Shaun rant. More then anything, he wanted to hear his father. He wanted to hear him call him son, to tell him his life was useless, that he was ungreatful. Anything, he just wanted to hear his father again.

"Desmond?" yes, like that...wait...Desmond tried to open his eyes, to stand up and find the source of the voice, his father, and run to him. Hug him. Beg him to let him come home. But he couldn't. He could just lay down there and wait. He heard the footsteps near him. His eye was pulled open and he saw him. William Miles. Desmond felt like he could cry. It was the first time he had seen his father. He knew for sure now. He was alive!

"Typical." came the common tone. Desmond didn't care, he just wished he could tell the man he was alive. "I raise you the best I can, you run away, get abducted by Templars, get re-abducted by Assassins and now your stone cold dead on the ground." He groened, kicking the dirt. Did he really think so low of him? Still!? William grunted as he sat down next to his sons 'corpse'. They sat there for a few moments. In dead silence.

"She misses you...Your mother." William told his son. Maybe Desmond should be concerned for William's mental health, since he was talking to 'dead' people. "She was heart broken when she found out." again, silence. Desmond wanted to scream that he could hear him, that he was alive. A loud growl circled in the temple.

"What the hell was that?!" William exclaimed in horror. Desmond knew from the sudden pain that it was his stomach. He did something he thought he was incapaple of doing, but he did it. He flinched. Was it the presence of another life that was waking his dorment form? All he could feel now was his hand and it was only a slight nerve. He moved his hand as most he could, but it was only slight.

"Desmond?" He heard his father gasp. He must've seen the movement. Desmond tried to scream that he was alive but it was as futile as it had always been. William placed his head on his son's chest. "he's breathing." William gasped again. He tried to pick up his son by the sholder's but his palms fell away with crumbles of his charred skin in his palms. William eyes the ash in his hands for a moment. He ran his hand over Desmond's forehead, the charred skin coming away almost instintly. He rubbed the rest of the charred skin off, revealing Desmond's usual tan skin. William pulled his son into his arms, looking around for any more signs of life.

"Son?" he asked desperatly, running his finger's through the younger's hair to clear the ash. He opened Desmond's eye to check for any reaction. Desmond pulled it shut again, groening. "Desmond!" William yelled in joy. Desmond's eyes shot open. A sudden surge flying through his body. He looked around him, making sure he wasn't dreaming, then returned his gaze to his father.

"Dad?" He choaked out. William pulled him into a bone crushing hug, tears wetting Desmond's fried hoodie. Desmond groened out in pain, making William pull them apart.

"Everyone thought you were dead" William stuttered, shock clear all over him. Desmond offered a weak smile before cringing in pain. "Never mind. Let's take you to get fixed up" William pulled Desmond's arm over his sholder and his other arm under Desmond's, hoisting him up and supporting most of his weight. William dragged the younger out of the temple, strugling with the hill but making it non-the-less.

Desmond squinted against the harsh sun rays as he was pulled to his father's car. Desmond wanted to laugh. It was the same old banger that William had when he was a little kid. William lay his son on the back-seat gently. "Hold tight." William said as he closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat, sitting and and speeding down the country road. Desmond's eyes closed ounce again once they hit the motorway.


	2. Chapter 2: Date

Desmond opened heavy eyes, beeping in his ears. A women with curly brown hair towered over him, looking over a board. A man came into view but seemed blurry. Desmond squintted to make out the form to realize it was Shaun. He wanted to leap from the hospital bed and hug the bastard but he felt sore and weak. She gave him a friendly smile, standing on her toes to kiss his cheak.

"How is he doing?" Shaun asked her. Desmond noticed the wedding ring on her finger. Desmond looked over her visable features, it was obvious she was beautiful. How long did you keep her a secret Shaun? Desmond thought to himself.

"He's stable." She said with a thick English accent, more distinguishable then Shauns, returning her gaze to the chart. "He's healing quickly. Should be waking any day now." she made a few notes before hanging the board at the end of the bed. Desmond looked at Desmond for a few moments before returning his gaze to her.

"and how's the little fella?" he asked.

"Kicking like mad." She sighed. She walked down the bed, Desmond now seeing her swolen belly, and pulled Shaun's hand to rest it on her stomach. "He's going to be a little football player." she laughed, Shaun chuckled.

"Actually, the proper name here is soccer" He corrected her, returning his hands to his pockets.

"Whatever." She laughed, passing Shaun to attend to the drip at the head of the bed. She pulled out a light from her belt, pulling Desmond's lid open and shining it in.

"Gah!" Desmond yelled, sitting up and moving away from the women, his hand over his eye. She flinched away, shocked. "ya trying to blind me!" Shaun stood there bewildered for a moment before launching at Desmond, hugging him tightly. "Okay man, that's a bit close for comfort" Desmond commented, trying to push the ginger off of him. Shaun pulled away and punched Desmond in his arm. Desmond pulled away, grabbing his attacked arm. English people must hate me, Desmond thought

"Well it's about bloody time you woke up!" Shaun yelled. Desmond rolled his eyes and looked around the room. A balloon was strapped to his bed and a bouqet of flowers sat in cheap glass vase. Three get well cards rounded the vase perfectly. On the other side were three drips, one for blood and one for medicine and the last for pain killers. He had a private room. Rebecca walked, coffee in hand, phone in the other.

"Hey Shaun, I heard you yell down the hall." she commented, head buried in her phone. "but all I really heard was bloody so what happened?" she closed her phone, slipping it into her jean pocket. SHe had begun growing her hair out. She looked at Shaun.

"Hi Rebecca?" Desmond called to her.

"Hey Dez" She nodded to him then turned to her, realization dawned. "Oh my god!" she shreiked before throwing herself at him. "I thought you were never gonna wake up!"

"That's nice" Desmond choaked out, now knowing why he needed painkillers since everything seemed to hurt under her tight hug. Shaun pulled the over excited Rebecca off of Desmond.

"Yes, we're all very glad Desmond is alive." he said in his usual sarcastic tone. "Let's not try to kill him." Rebecca rolled her eyes at the English man.

~forwarding memory to a more recent one~

Desmond stepped onto the concrete outside the hospital grounds. He streached out his arms and threw his head back, taking in the morning air. A mist hung lightly over new york city.

"Get 'em Lads!" he heard a cry. He rectified his position just in time to see Connor run past him, being chased by red coats. His figure flew through cares and rounded something then crouched. Desmond supposed that he had rounded a fence and was crouching to hide. Surely enough, the guards forgot he was there and left. Connor toke a few steps before finally disappearing. Desmond shook his head, clearing the image and coming back to reality.

"Must feel like forever since you seen the city!" Rebecca called up to his from the bottom of the hospital ramp then continuing to her car. Desmond nodded.

"Yeah, it has." Desmond gazed at the buildings. People bustled around the streets, minding their own buisness. Desmond notice something across the road. Abstergo guards. Desmond jumped down the stairs, landing with a grunt the jogging over to Rebecca. "What are THEY doing here?" Desmond asked hurriedlynodding towards the guards.

"One of our people was caught in infiltrating a co office. The one their guarding to be exact." Rebecca popped open the boot, throwing the box of Desmond's belongings into it. "So they're doing some checks to make sure nothing fell out of place, you know what I mean."

"Yeah" Desmond stared at the guards again. "Unfortunatly I do"

"Hey Des" Rebecca said shyly, almost embarresed "I need to pick up some things from the drug store, you mind if we hang around for a bit?" Desmond wanted to laugh. Since when was Rebecca shy. He remembered Shaun getting on her nerves so she yelled at him that she was on her period and if he kept pissing her off that she'd throw him into the abyss.

"Actually, I wanted to do some looking around. Get my barings" Desmond replied. Rebecca almost looked relieved.

"Oh good, then it's no trouble. Oh, and Des." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out Desmond's old leather wallet. "You'll probably need this. Me, Shaun and your old man threw a little something in there just to help you out. 'Till you get a job or start work for the brotherhood." Desmond gingerly toke the wallet from her hands. He remembered having eighty dollars in it last. He flipped it open to see he had nearly five times that amout.

"That was very unnessisary but thank you very much." Rebecca pulled Desmond into a quick hug.

"Your welcome. Theres a italian style cafe and ice-cream bar at the end of the street across some gothic store. Meet there?". Desmond nodded and Rebecca climbed into her car. Rebecca drove off from the side street and Desmond began to walk in the opposite direction.

He flowed easily through the crowds to central park. He climbed to what had to be the highest hill in the park. He could peer over the trees and see the sky scrappers reaching the heaven. The mist hung a little more stiff here but was quickly fading as the early morning left and the sun raised.

"Leave me alone!" Desmond was dragged from his daze by a struggled cry. A group of teens were herassing a young lady, maybe a little younger then the rest. Desmond jogged over to the group, hiding behind a tree just to hear some more. "Please leave me alone. What did I ever do to you?" it sounded like she was pleading.

"You were eyeing up my girl, lesbo!" One of the males yelled.

"I would never look at her!"

"You mean I'm ugly?!" shrieked a female. For some reason to Desmond, she sounded fat. He looked around the tree to see quiet the opposite. She was anerexic. That was twice as worse in Desmond's eyes.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" she defended herself. Another boy came up behind her and pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"I think we gotta teach lesbo a lesson!" He yelled, landing a blow at the back of her head. She shrieked as she toppled to the ground again.

"Help!" she yelped out, curling into a ball. Three boys toke satisfactry in her cries. Desmond had the last of it. He swiveled around the tree and punched one of the boys in the face. Scaring the group and causing them to disperce. All that was left was the boyfriend. Desmond almost cowarded to the boy. He was younger, bigger, and most likely stronger then Desmond. But Desmond had experience. His, and his ancesters. The boy threw a faltly punch that easily missed Desmond. He threw another that Desmond caught. He twisted the boys wrist, turning him around and kicked him into a tree. The boy feel to the ground, revealing a bloody nose and cracked tooth. Desmond marched over to the brat and picked him up by the colar of his sweat shirt, pressing his back against a tree.

"You think it's funny to beat up girls in parks?" Desmond asked in a dark voice. The boy shook his head no wildly. "Get out of my sight before I decide to do more damage." he threw the boy to the ground. He scrambled along the grass before stumbling to his feet and breaking itno a sprint.

Desmond turned to the girl. He noticed she was dressed in blue skinny jeans with black shoes and hoodie. She had an electric red pixie cut. He crouched down to the still curled up girl.

"It's okay" He spoke gently. "They're gone now." She raised her head slowly. She didn't wear make-up, her eyes were a dark colour and she had a barely noticable nose peircing. She thanked Desmond and pulled herself to her feet. "What was that all about?"

"Just Robert trying to show off how much of a macho he is" The girl explained, limbing over to a disgarded skate-board and back-pack with books and pages around it. "Nothing out of the norm." she said. She cried out in pain as she tried to bend down to get her things, grabbing her back.

"Let me help you." Desmond walked over, placing the books into the bag.

"Thanks. Just stuff them in." She groened. Desmond looked at one of the pages for a moment. It had been hand-drawn. It was a picture of a women holding a baby close to her with a world war scene going on in the background.

"Are you an artist?" Desmond asked, zipping up the bag, leaving the drawing out, and picking up the skateboard.

"Sort of. Mainly just figures and hidden meaning things. pretty basic." she explained, rid of the pain in her voice.

"I see." Desmond lifted up the page again. "and what's this one about?" he inquirred. The girl blushed slightly.

"Well..." she begun, gently taking the picture from Desmond and pointing to the mother women. "This one is a bit more like a story. A mother cradles her starving child in a bunker, praying silently for the war to end, and for her and her beloved kin to survive. She doesn't want to die, and she wants the child to live too."

"Wow" Desmond uttered. "it's really a great drawing by the way. and I see what you mean." the girl blushed deeper.

"Thanks. Here." she motioned for Desmond to take the drawing "You can have it...um..." Desmond toke and picture.

"Desmond, and thank you." He looked at the picture for a moment, hooking the back-pack on his shoulder and floding the picture, slipping it into his pocket.

"Name's Elanora" She replied.

"Like a fairy tale." Desmond commented, making the gir blush again. A thought sprung to Desmond's mind. "Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for a cafe but I don't know the name." The girl payed attention to Desmond's words, nodding. "It's an italian style cafe and ice-cream bar with a gothic store near by." Desmond sounded unsure of the words as he spoke.

"I know that run down old place. I can show you if you like." She beamed. Desmond smiled back.

"That'd be great." he replied. Elanora reached for her items but Desmond pulled away. "I think it'd be better if I carried these." Elanora gave him an odd look then just shruged.

"Follow me then." She made way for a street exit. Desmond followed the limping girl through the crowds patiently. If he wasn't waiting on her he could've easily been there soon, but he was patient. Eventually, they reached their destination.

Desmond expected something overly cheesy when he heard of this place but it was much different. The outside path had been speicially lined with cobble stones. Black metal tables and chairs sat inside a cut off area just outside. A giant wooden sign read "Italian Style Cafe". Desmond wanted to slap himself when he saw that. Outside was bult up with white rock that covered the two storie building. Inside was wooden and whicker furniture with red leathered bouths along the walls with the same wooden tables. A green wooden counter broke off to a glass food desplay full with salids and other cold savouries, next was the hot counter with pizzas, pastas. lasagnas and some other dishes Desmond couldn't name right off. At the end of the counter was, of course, a display of ice-creams. Desmond had his heart set on a cone of cookie ice-cream.

"You should call your parents or someone to pick you up." Desmond advised as they settled into a small bouth. Eanora nodded.

"My mom's outta town but I'm sure my uncle won't mind." She said, pulling out her touch phone. Desmond hungrily looked over at the ice-creams. Elanora hung up on her phone. "He siad he can get me in half an hour" She sighed, slouching back in her seat. Desmond couldn't take it. Call him childish but he wanted that ice-cream.

"Do you want an ice-cream while we eat?" He asked, pointing his thumb to the ice-creams.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." she slouched further. Desmond stood up.

"It's no trouble, what would you like?" He smiled to her friendly. She smiled back.

"Um...mint and vanilla ok?" she asked shyly. Desmond nodded and walked over to the ice-creams where he was greeted by a brunette.

"Your not a pedophile, right?" she asked, face serious. Desmond looked appauled then she began to giggle. "Sorry, My humor is weird." Desmond rolled his eyes. He was used to these people. Taking a joke too far. He didn't mind much. If anything, he admired how people can just not care. "What can I get you?" She picked up the Ice-cream scooper.

"Mint and vanilla cone and two scoops of cookie in another." He told her straight. She nodded and began scooping.

"Is the cookie for your daughter?" she tried to make small chat, slipping the first cone into a holder.

"She's not my daughter. Just a girl I found getting beat up in the park-"

"and you helped her?!" The server nearly shouted in disbelief. Desmond backed up slightly and nodded. She slipped the second cone into the holder. "and I thought the good guys had died out. That'll be four dollars." Desmond handed the money over, picking the the cones out of the holder.

"Keep the change" He said, turning and walking back to Elanora.

"Woohoo! Six dollar tip!" She called back, making othr emplyees laugh. Desmond supposed she was the clown.

"Thanks for the Ice-cream. It was nice to meet you." Elanora said, giving Desmond a quick hug before running out to her uncle's car. Moments later Rebecca strolled in. Desmond noticed she was wearing the same thing, always. Either she only had one outfit that she kept washed or she had tons of the same outfit. She ploped down in Elanora's previous seat.

"Gotten your bearings yet?" She asked, pulling her headphones down.

"Just about." he replied. "Thanks for letting me stay in your apartment for a while."

"No problem." she leaned back and waved it off. "It's getting kind of lonely with just me and the dog and my boyfrien ain't making any moves. How about you be a dear and get us something to eat." she said, pulling out her ringing phone. "I'll take a pepperoni pizza slice" Desmond rolled his eyes they dragged himself to the counter. He couldn't say no since she was housing him and she knew he had the money. He ordered Rebecca's Pizza and himself a Carbonara. He smiled un-knowingly when he seen that the till worker was the same brunette.

"Another girl." She whisled. "I have to ask, are you a player or are you gay?" she asked in a joking manner. Desmond laughed to himself.

"Neither, I'm living with her till I get on my feet." Desmond explained, reading the glowing price on the till and pulled out his wallet to pay.

"don't get up to anything funny" she playfully warned. "Lemme get you your knife and fork. Just a sec" she turned around. She scribbled something down then returned with Desmond's cutlery. "Enjoy." she smiled. Desmond picked up the tray.

"Thanks,..." he paused, trying to read her name tag. She pulled the gold tag closer to him.

"Molly. You?" she smiled again.

"Desmond. Thanks, Molly." he replied. He blonked the tray infront of Rebecca, startling her. She smiled awkwardly before taking her food and digging in. Molly passed them wearing a coat. She dropped a peice of folded, checkered paper as she passed, then left. Desmond eyed the paper for a moment, his name scrippled on the back.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked through a mouthfull of food. Desmond tried to pick it up but Rebecca snatched it first.

"It's addressed to me." he said, Rebecca ignoring the warning tone and continuing to unfold the paper. She beamed and grined mischivously when she finished unfolding it.

"Your such a womenizer!" she laughed. Desmond snached the paper away from her. A number was scribbled onto it with 'Call Me' at the end. He smirked to himself, refolding the paper and tucking it into his pocket. The two ate in silence. "We better get moving." Rebecca raised from her seat. "You've got some unpacking to do." Desmond climbed out of the bouth and followed her out of the cafe, making their way to the car parked along the some way down.

"What unpacking? I don't own anything." Desmond looked at her with a quizzical look as she searched her pockets for her keys. They stopped at the car.

"I know" she pulled out the keys and looked at Desmond. "Shaun and William picked up some things for you. Cloths, sheets, wash stuff. William even got you a radio."

"You guys don't have to make such a big deal of this." Desmond replied shyly. He never really had people fuss over him so much, now he had three.

"Nonesense." Rebecca objected. "We thought you were dead and I bet this whole thing has been a shocker for you too. It's just till you get back to normal." Rebecca's phone beeped. She quickly pulled the device out of her pocket. "Think fast!" she threw the keys into the air. Desmond caught them with one hand. Looking confused. "Your driving." she called, climbing into the passenger seat. Desmond rolled his eyes and climbed in.

The drive was pleasent enough. Rebecca stayed burried in her phone the whole time so Desmond juct chilled to the radio. Now he stood in his room. Bags and boxes lined the walls. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out an lamp. He plugged it in and turned it on. It looked really basic, but that's how Desmond liked it. He wasn't bothered to unpack everything. He threw his hoodie onto the floor and flopped onto the bed.

"ahh~" he sighed, closing his eyes. "It's good to be back."

"Honestly Des, do you have any shame at letting this poor lady wait?" Shaun laughed, looking at the number. He sat on Desmond's bed on new blue sheets. He had come over to visit Rebecca and Desmond and said he'd help unpack but spent the last few minutes talking about the phone number. Desmond snached the number away and tucked it into his rear pocket.

"Do you mind? it's private." Desmond said, returning to filling his wardrobe with his new cloths. Shaun rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the bed where he had left a half finished side dresser. He begun to screw the legs on.

"How does it feel? To be back?" Shaun asked, looking over the rims of his glasses.

"ok...I guess." Desmond replied distantly, pulling out another hoodie. "How many hoodies did you buy me?"

"Four hoodies, three jumpers and your dad got the coat in the purple bag." Shaun replied, focusing on his work. Desmond reached into the bag and pulled out the leather jacket. He threw it on and looked himself in the mirror.

"Somebodies looking good." Rebecca commented. Desmond looked at her in the doorway.

"Do you mind? There's another person in the room." Shaun commented, Putting the side dresser onto it's new feet.

"Shut up, Shaun." Rebecca countered. Desmond laughed to himself at the two. He pulled the Jacket off and hung it up "You call that girl yet?" Rebecca asked, plopping down onto the bed.

"Nope." Shaun answered, standing up from his knees. Desmond turned and glared at the duo. Rebecca laughed.

"Aww, Desmond's a little shy." she teased. She brought herself back to her feet. "I'm going out, see ya soon." she called as she left. Shaun fixed his sleeves, silently laughing at Desmond.

"Sorry for being shy." He mumbled, closing the wardrobe.

"Seriously, mate." Shaun walked around the bed to look at Desmond, grabbing the younger by the shoulders. "Just call her and ask her when she availible, you'll be fine." he dropped his hands back to his sides. "I have to get going to before the Misses thinks I'm cheating." He picked up his coat, pulling it over him. "A bit of advice, have something planed first." Shaun called back. The door slammed shut and with that Desmond was alone. He had gotten his job at bad weather back so he wasn't stuck for money. He pulled the number out, staring at it. What's the worse that could happen? Desmond mentally asked himself. He picked up his cell, which was really Rebecca's old phone. He typed in the number and waited the ring, his heart racing. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the pick-up.

"Hello?" Molly's voice came down the line. Desmond froze up a bit.

"Uh...Hi. It's Desmond. From the c-cafe" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"Oh yeah, I remember." she replied. Fuck! Desmond thought, Why does she have to be so damn confident!?

"Yeah, I was w-wondering if you b-be free sometime this week? To see a movie or something." Desmond felt his heart stand still in anticipation.

"That sounds cool. I was actually going to go to that new thriller tomorrow at around seven. Now I won't have to go alone." She replied, giggling slightly. Desmond heart rate dropped emensly. He supposed he was just afraid of rejection. "So, where should I pick you up?". Desmond gave Molly his address, they said they're good byes and hung up.

This was the first time Desmond felt this way. So nervous. So scared, yet wanting. He had girlfriends before, but they never really meant anything. They were more for satisfying a need. Had he found something more? He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Day

Desmond got off his black BMW RR motercycle, parking it in the guest parking lot of the apartment complex. He pulled off his helmit and and bike gloves, tucking them into the helmit. A silver Honda skided into the complex and pulled up in the space right next to the ones designated for the bikes, Highway to Hell clearly blaring inside even though the windows were closed and blacked. Desmond undone his leather jacket that Molly, his wife, insited he wear, saying it was too cold to ride 'that god forsaken hunk-of-junk' without it. He silently laughed to himself when the car shut off and Rebecca emerged from the car, her hair grown and pulled into a neat pony-tail, wearing a sleak grey dress that cut off just below her knee.

"hey man" Rebbeca greeted him, streching out her arms. "you wanna leave that stuff in the back" she continued pointing her thumb towards the back door.

"yeah, thanks" Desmond replied, walking to the back off the car, opening it and leaving in his helmit, gloves and coat on the back seat. "so, you got dress up for Shaun and Niamh?" Desmond asked, closing the door. Rebecca toke a matching grey sachel-bag and bottle of wine from the car before closing her door and locking the vehicle.

"look who's talking." Rebecca counter, tugging his blue dress-shirt slightly. She made her way the the elevator, Desmond on her heels. She pressed the button for it to come, they waited as the geers twirls loudly bringing the elevator to them.

"new car?" Desmond asked, making small talk.

"yeah, two thousand twelve. three years younger then that hunk of metal your riding."

"hey, respect the bike. There's still some serious horse power on that baby"

"oh yeah? what's the ratio?"

"um...shut up" Desmond grumble in defeat of defending his bike for the second time that day.

"whatever you say, little lady" The door pulled open and the two assassins steped in. Desmond pressed for the eleventh floor, Rebecca leaning against the back glass wall. "leave it to the brits to live in this fancy ass place"

"I think Niamh picked the apartment" Desmond replied, leaning against the glass next to the buttons "saying the area was more child friendly then were they lived before hand and she wasn't gonna have her child grow up in that neibourhood"

"Child friendly like it's were you want your kid to grow up with memories or there's pedophiles everywhere?" Rebecca asked sarcastically, her usual loud care-free attitude still in tact. "besides, theres nothing bad about living in the middle of the city. It's not as predictable so Templars won't come knocking on your door." Desmond grined to himself, knowing fully that Rebecca felt some-what offended that Neamh thought her area wasn't safe.

"Maybe YOU should look into the Idea of moving" Desmond said, playfully poking Rebecca's swolen stomach. She swatted his hand away in an equally playful manner"by the way, have you track down your ex yet to tell him your pregnant?"

"yep"

"and?"

"newspaper, hanging from the Brooklyn Bridge"

"oh. Sorry to hear that"

"don't be". The doors open before Desmond got a chance to ask why she didn't seem to care. Rebecca walked past Desmond who quickly followed the women. Desmond nearly walked past Rebecca when she came to a hault infrount of a door "apartment seven-five-four, here we are" Rebecca was about to knock when Desmond reached around her, pulled the handle down and opened the door wide. He stood back and motioned for Rebecca to step inside. "how did you-"

"Eagle Vision my dear Rebecca" Desmond cut her off in his best mocking posh accent, which wasn't at all true. He had rung Niamh before he left and she said she'd leave the door unlocked. Eagle Vision helped him with Targets, not locks, but Rebecca didn't need to know the details. Rebecca steped in, followed by Desmond who closed the wooden door after him. Their feet were quiet on the wooden floors, the walls plain white and boxes everywhere, most seemed unopened. A faint female giggle echoed from through the archway to the left of Desmond and Rebecca.

"Shaun stop! I'm gonna break it" Niamh giggled, swating Shauns hands away from her sides and a glass vase in the other. "you know my sides are ticklish". Desmond and Rebacca remained in the hallway, listening to the two brits. Desmond noticed the light wooden door across from them was a crack and within the crack shun a green eye, two feet off the floor.

"no you won't, you like that thing too much" Shaun commented, walking into the kitchen area to continue unpacking plates and other dishes.

"it's not a 'thing' country boy!" Niamh snaped back playfully, placing the vase on a white coffee table. She tied her dark curls into a low pony-tail and fixed her cream blouse . "it's Waterford Crystal from Ireland, and extremly expensive" she walked up behind Shaun and poked him in the back of his neck, making him flinch. She jumped away from the man when he turned, he rolled his eyes while rubbing his neck. 'Londoners' he thought

"rah!" a dark haired three-year-old boy leaped out from behind the closed door at Desmond, who picked him up, held him at length and spun him around wildly, 'cause Rebecca to stumble back away from them and infront of the arch, in veiw of the two brits. "attack!" The little boy yelled, kicking wildly at Desmond. said man stopped spinging the child and just held him away from his body, letting the boy kick-away. Shaun came running into the hallway, rolling his eyes when he saw the american with his son in the air. Soon the little boy gave up with a groen, Desmond chuckled

"it's gonna have to take more then that to catch me off guard" Desmond laughed, setting him back on the ground. He ran into the kitchen and over to his mother who picked him up and set him on her hip.

"I see you both made it over alright" Shaun said, crossing his arms. "and managed to break in AND wake up Logan"

"I'm not sleepy!" Logan yelled at his father, Niamh soon hushed him.

"I told Desmond that I left the door open" Niamh told Shaun, earning Desmond a elbow jab in the ribs from Rebecca

"oh, then that's okay" Shaun started in his usual sarcastic manner. "then how about we let every stranger that passes our door in? maybe offer them a lovely foot massage and a crumpet? sound good?" Niamh was holding back another giggle while Logan was laughing at his dad as he ranted off, finding the childish ramble very amusing. Niamh playfully punched Shaun's arm as she walked past the trio to her son's room. "aey. violence." Shaun commented.

"I think we're long past that" Rebecca laughed, walking through the arch, into the kitchen and dinningroom area. "nice place, kinda bare"

"well, 'Becca, that would be because we only moved in around lunch-time and we had to get the children's room ready" Shaun replied, making his way back over to the kitchen couter. He closed over the unpacked dishes box, replacing it with another, pulling out mugs and glasses.

"Children?" Desmond inquired, finding it interesting that Shaun had used the plural. "but you only got the one."

"nope" Niamh cut in, walking over to the couch and picking up a child's book. "I'm pregnant again"

"who's the father?" Rebecca joked teasingly, earing a glare from Shaun and a giggle from Niamh.

"very funny" Niamh replied in an amused tone. "Hey, he isn't setting so I'm gonna sit in with him for a little, okay?" She directed at Shaun who nodded and she returned to her sons room.

"I have no idea how you managed to get a girl like her" Desmond teased, leaning on the island in th middle of the kitchen.

"Shut up, twat"

"well, looks like it's just you two." Rebecca said, blonking the bottle of wine on the island. Shaun swiftly picked it up, reading the front label. "consider it a moving in present since this little brat is already taking most of my money with cots and diapers. Not even six fucking months" Rebecca rumbled to herself, walking over to the living-room area, looking around

"'Becca, I knew there was a reason we were friends" Shaun exclaimed, pulling a bottle opener from the drawer.

"no thanks, I'm driving." Desmond said, standing back from the leaning position and raising his palms in refusal.

"oh c'mon Desmond. don't make me drink alone, that's depressing" Shaun pleaded, opening th bottle. Desmond rolled his eyes and walked over to the box Shaun had been previously un-packing and pulled out two small glasses.

"fine, but not wine glasses." Desmond said, placing the glasses on the island for Shaun to fill. He poured the red wine to little over half the glass. "that's how I got this damn scar" Desmond added, picking up the glass. Shaun gave him a quizzcal look. "they were dainty. damn thing broke while I was taking a drink and sliced my lip. I was rushed to A and E for stiches." Shaun peirced his lips slightly and slightly nodded in an understanding and satisfied manner. Shaun and Desmond clinked their glasses together and each toke a decent half-mouthful of the rosai. "that's also how it ended with my girlfriend a week before Abstergo abducted me." Desmond chuckled. Shaun eyed him quizically again before joining Rebecca in the livingroom. "good times" Desmond whispered to himself, laughing at the iriony that he was pretty sure only he could understand, taking another drink from the glass.

Niamh joined them again tweenty minutes later. Rebecca and Shaun sitting either side of the three-seater-sofa that lined against the wall, Desmond with his feet up on the one across from them.

"Shoes off or feet down, Mr. Miles" she instructed, sitting in between the other two and snuggling into her spouse, who wraped his arm over her shoulders.

"When did we get so fancy, Mrs. Hastings." Desmond replid jokingly, kicking his shoes off.

"By the way, Desmond" Rebecca began. "Where's Mols this evening?"

"she wanted to stay home tonight, wasn't feeling too well."

"She's gonna have a baby soon too, right?" Niamh asked. Before Desmond could answer his phone rang. He pulled the touch-phone out of his pocket.

"Dad" He huffed before answering. He put the phone to his ear. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Desmond! Where the hell are you?!" William shouted down the phone, sounding desprete.

"I'm in Shaun's new place, why?" Desmond asked, alarmed by the sound of his father's voice.

"You have to meet me, your mother and Molly!" William paused very briefly, the sound of shuffing echoing down the phone "Molly's water just broke." Desmond paused momenterally, slightly shocked and in dis-belief "Desmond!" William yelled down the phone.

"r-right. Right! I'll be there!" Desmond replied, snapping back into reality. He hung up and pulled his shoes back on. "I have to go." He began, standing up from the couch. "Molly's water broke"

"Well you can't drive, you've after been drinking." Niamh pointed out. Desmond temporarily glared at Shaun who simply looked away, taking another sip from his glass. Rebecca gulped down the remaining water in her glass, put it on the table and standing up.

"C'mon, I'll drive you." Rebecca said calmly, picking up her bag.

"Thank you, so much"

"Hurry up Desmond!" Rebecca yelled, pushing Desmond. "Your gonna be a father for fuck sake!"

"Okay, okay. I'm walking!" Desmond yelled back, nearly running out the front door, Rebecca having to run after him.

"I said hurry up, not sprint!"

"Good luck mate!" Shaun yelled after them, closing the door. He walked back into the livingroom area where Niamh was still seated. "Well, we should really finish un-packing." Niamh scrunched up her face.

"umm...how about no." She answered, lying down on the couch. "I'm too tired.". Shaun smiled at his wife. He sat down, putting her head on his lap.

"Fine, but we have to finish tomorrow." Niamh gave a weak nod in response.


	4. Chapter 4: Fatherhood

Desmond's eyes fluttered open to see he was in the hospital waiting room, laying down on a old tattered couch. He put his palms to his forehead that was pulsing from a head-ach.

"So you choose to wake-up?" a familier female voice rung in Desmond's ears. He thought for a moment then it clicked, he shot up seeing his mother sitting at his feet, smiling daintily as if the emotion could break he gentil features. Her brown-grey hair was pulled behind her ears, the rest loose. She pulled her dark green cardigain together to keep warm in the cool waiting room, underneath she wore a simple white T-shirt. She also wore simple black office pants and black slip-ons, casual.

"What happened?" Desmond ask, getting his bearings. "Where's Molly?"

"Oh honey" she wispered, raising her hand to cup Desmond's face "you must've hit your head real hard." Then Desmond remembered.

He had gotten to the hospital around the same time as his parents and Molly. He was walking into the lobby when he slipped and banged his head on the waiting room table because Molly's water was all over the floor.

Desmond dropped his head in embarresment when he noticed two members of the nursing staff giggle.

"Where's Molly?" Desmond asked his mother.

"She's in the labor ward. We can't go in." She informed him. Perfect, Desmon thought sarcastically. So they waited. Desmond went from sitting to pacing. He should be in there. He should be by her side. This was their first child! Knowing her, it would be their only one too, and he couldn't even see her being brought to life. The docter said it was a girl so they decided on Delilah. Desmond hoped she had her mother's eyes atleast. Those beautiful icey blue eyes.

It was hours, 7 to be exact, nearing the 8th. Still no news. Desmond looked over at his mother. She was a very beautiful women. She was friendly, kind, everything a mother should be. He knew his dad was more then lucky to have her. And Desmond knew he was lucky to have Molly. He could get lost in those big icey blue eyes. She was often feirce but her voice was always as smooth as silk. He sat down across from his mother in the practically empty waiting room. What pain she must be going through? He remember his mom telling him that when she was pregnant she used to want to punch William in the face and that when she was giving birth, she was in so much pain that she was cursing William for 'doing this to her'. Was Molly doing the same? Desmond sat back when he thought about his over-reacting wife. She probably called him every name under the moon and the sun and was still managing to find some way to offend him. He still wished he was in there.

He snapped his head up when a nurse came through the double doors.

"Is there a Mr Miler here?" She called out. Desmond sunk in his chair, just another call. He walked back over to his mother, ploping down, waking her in the process.

"Any news?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes then looking at her son who shook his head. She slipped his slim slightly wrinkled hand into Desmonds, placing the other ontop. Desmond looked over at his mother who smiled fondly. "She'll be fine. I promise." she continued to smile.

"Mr Miler?" The nurse called out again. Desmond's mother let go of his hand, walking over to the Nurse. They exchanged a quite words then the nurse spoke out in revelation. "Oh. Mr Miles. Sorry, the receptionist has a few funny writing habbits.". Desmond jumped from his chair, half-jogging to the two women.

"You mean Molly had her baby!" Desmond said in disbelief. The nurse nodded, congratulating him and shaking his hand.

"She's been moved to St. Jame's ward on the fourth floor and is expecting you." she smiled brightly. Desmond hugged the nurse out of pure joy, blinking back tears of happiness. He released the still smiling nurse, her grin now forced and eye-brows raised.

"Hurry up." His mother called to Desmond, holding the elevator. Desmond ran past the shell-shocked nurse and into the lift, pressing the button for the fourth floor. The lift moved slowly as Desmond's impatience grew. The doors flung open and Desmond nearly sprinted into Rebecca, who stumbled slightly when Desmond nearly forced himself at her.

"Easy boy!" She yelled when she regained her balance, a elder nurse shooshing her before returning to work.

"Sorry. Where's Molly?" Desmond asked desperatly. Rebecca pointed at the archway with 'St. James' Ward' in print on a plak above it.

"End of the hall, door on the left. William sprung for a private room. I'm gonna shake a leg, kay?" She replied plainly.

"Okay, thanks." Desmond patted her on the shoulder as he toke into a jog, turning abruptly around to hug the black haired girl. He pulled from her "and thanks for..." He paused for a second, words lost. "...everything." Rebecca smiled.

"Not a problem, now get moving." she ordered the man, happiness radiating from her. Desmond nodded and toke off down the hall in a steady jog. He came to the end of the hall. Which door did she say? Desmond thought, scracthing his head and stopped running. The hall turned a faint grey, a shimmering yellow caught his eye, he turned to face it, the door on his left glowing gold, then everything went back to normal. Thank you Altair and Ezio, Desmond thought as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." William called. Desmond slipped inside. William frowned when he seen him. "You should've been there." he said dryly.

"I know" Desmond replied, ashame thick on his features.

"where's your mother?"

"Down the hall. Probably talking to Rebecca."

"Why isn't she with you now?"

"I ran down the hall."

"Why?"

"Because I should've been there." The back and fourth monotinous conversation was forgotten when a cry breifly rang. Desmond remembered Molly. He gaved at her tired yet beautiful form in the hospital bed with a huddle of blankets in her arms. She beckoned her husband over. Desmond walked up cautiously beside her, looking down at the small pink face poking out of the blankets.

"He's beautiful." She whispered to Desmond. Desmond felt everything around him slow down as he looked at the small creature.

"He?" Desmond asked his face, flicking around to look at her. She smiled and nodded. He looked back at the small human. So tiny and frail.

"Have you thought of a name?" William asked, breaking the parents away briefly.

"I think..." Molly paused "...Dalton"

"Dalton" Desmond whispered. "It's perfect"


	5. Chapter 5: Eddy

Billy Thecher, toughest bully going around the high-school hall ways. The catch? Billy is a girl. You don't think that's bad? She's Dalton's girlfriend. Who's Dalton? Only Edger Miles's older brother. He tried his best to ignore his brother's choice in 'female company' but each day it got harder and harder. Mainly because Billy 'insisted' on visiting everyday of the week and every other day. Dalton's reply to his little brothers 'issues with his girl'?

"grow up, brat" Dalton yelled at Edger, going into his room with Billy, slaming the door and turning up some obscene dub-step music. Edger sat on the leather coat, covered from head to toe in the potatoe chips Billy decided would be perfectly acceptible to throw over him. Dalton didn't care. If could care less, he would. Edger sighed as he cleaned up the chips, the talk with his brother already playing in his head. Dalton would come to his room, looking awkward and maybe a little ashamed, saying that the reason he lets Billy harrase him is because she means too much to him and that it's a small price to pay. After cleaning up the mess he put in his ear-phones, played some of the music HE liked, which was, to his parents releif, some decent classic rock from the Beatles to Queen to AC/DC, and continued re-reading his favourit book. The Raven by Edger Allen Poe, his name-sake. He could nearly chant the thing in his head.

Edger loved these odd little gems. He spent his down-time listening to music and reading or playing a video every so often, but mainly reading. Maybe that was why everyone thought he was weird. While other boys were busy playing football or dating dumb blonds and anerexic wanna-be-models, he had his head buried in books, songs playing full volume in his ears. 'That'll ruin your hearing' his art teacher always told him when he pulled the mini-speaker from his ears reveiling that they didn't even need to be in your ears to hear it. He didn't care. It seemed everybody could find something wrong with him.

Everyone excet Suzie it seemed. Suzie was his only real friend, friends since early junior high. He even had a crush on her at one time, then she revealed that she was Bisexual AND had a girlfriend. Edger was actually greatful that she wasn't availible and still wasn't. He didn't want to pull her or anyone else into his world.

"Honey?" The Female voice fell on deaf ears. She walked over and pulled the ear-phone, instantly gaining Edger's attention. She smiled caringly at the young teen who was staring politely into icey blue eyes identicle to his own. "we've run into some...trouble." The blank expression fell into a frown. He didn't like the sound of that. "we need to pack up and head to the safe house for a while...the rest of the summer at most. Go to your room and grab your bags, okay honey?" Edger nodded, understanding her fully

"Dalton's in his room with Billy. She's not gonna like this." and with that he put his book-mark in place and scurried off to his room. Within seconds of closing the door, the cursid dub-step music had been silenced and all that was left was the objectional yells of the young couple and an insistent mother. Edger pulled out a medium sized, green hold-all-bag. He unzipped it to make sure he had everything. Hoodies, t-shirts and comfy, easy-to-move-in jeans(no way was he gonna be caught dead in sweat-pants like his brother), poetry books, nintendo DS light(this made him practically a retro gamer), finger less gloves, stuff for hygen, dirty white converse. All there. He paused for a moment, looking around briefly before reaching under his duvet and pulling out a small plush eagle. Edger got it as a present from Rebecca when he was just born, he had been atcheted to it ever since. The only people that knew he still needed it to sleep were his family, Rebecca and Suzie. He had named it Allen, after his name-sake. His stuffed wings hung limply and it's beak had fade from yellow to a floresent cream from Edger using it as a pacifier when he was younger. He gave the toy a quick, tight squeeze before stuffing it into his full hold all, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder just in time to walk out his room to see Billy and Dalton having a brief good-bye kiss-more-like-make-out-session at the door. He turned and seen his mother on the other side of him, frowning disapprovingly.

"He's young and horny mom, not much we can do about it." Edger whispered. She smothered her giggle, a talent she had mastered over the years of raising two boys. Other people would be appauled by both her sons ways with words, but she knew when they were only joking, mainly because she had a simular sense of humor to the two of them, mainly Edger.

"Let's hope he knows how to use protection or else we'll have tons of tiny Daltons with the rate he's going with that silly girl." she replied. Edger smiled to himself, laughing at the idea of Dalton being a father. Then he nearly paled when he thought of Billy pregnant. If she was a bully and a complete bitch now, what would she be like when her hormones were thrown out of whack. He whispered his thoughts to his mother and she too nearly paled. Eventually the two had finished their tongue-filled goodbyes and Edger was never as gratefull to have the mini-skirt wearing, bitchy blond out of his home as he was in that moment. The benefits of living in a bottom floor cheap ass apartment: back door, more money to put into filling the fridge. problems: these vertually no walls except for those for the bathroom and bedrooms and mom had already locked them all. Dalton picked up his hold-all bag that he had decorated with the names of verious pop singers, rappers and dub-step artists that Edger had never heard of, mainly because he didn't want to. His mother asked Dalton to help lock up the rest of the apartment. Edger toke it to his advantage, slipping away from the hurrying mother and annoyed older teen, waiting in the front seat.

When the other two came out, Edger savoured the short, bitter glare Dalton had thrown at the younger before getting into the back-seat of their mother's 2026 volvo. Edger looked into the car mirror outside the window as their mother pulled out of the drive-way, speading along the roads of their housing and apartment estate, through the busy city, grabing the attention of furious drivers, the same thing playing through his head. Like a broken record.

My Name is Edger Miles. Son of Desmond and Molly Miles. Brother to Dalton Miles. I'm fifteen years old. I am an Assassin.

They pull off the motorway to a old country road, why it was still hard to see was a mystery since this track must've been so used by now, and yet, still impossible to know exactly where to turn. Eventually they came to a cave, turned violently and revered quickly under a tree where the leaves hung low and between two bushes. Molly began reversing slower when she was sure the car was covered but wanted to reverse a bit more to be sure. The car stopped with a jolt, tearing Edger from his thoughts and waking a sleeping Dalton.

"Did we hit a bear this time?" Dalton asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Molly glared at her son through the rear-veiw mirror. Dalton froze when he seen his mother's cold stare. She was usually a very kind and considerate mother, but her glares could grab you by the throat and hold you there, suffocating. Her sons were pretty sure she could kill small animals with that glare. Dalton to this day had been convinced that is how his hampster died. Molly turned on the back lights to see she had hit Niamh's car. Edger bite his whole bottom lip.

"she's gonna be mad when she finds out." He uttered unconously. Now it was his turn to be glared down but Edger was smart enough to run from the car over to the cave, followed closely by Dalton who recovered from the 'mom encounter'.Within the shadow of the cave Edger noticed the 2006 Suzuki motorbike and barely noticed himself smiling.

"hey, Dalton!" He called after his brother before he made his way down. "Dad's here." He said, nodding his head in direction of the bike.

"He really needs to upgrade his wheels." Dalton laughed. Molly came up, ruffeling her older sons hair as she passed him, climbing down into the cave.

"come on you two." She giggle, leading the way. Edger was about to follow before he heard something...a laugh... a girl's laugh to be exact. He turned around to see her, or rather, her ghost. The figure was plain white and see through but no doubt, it was a girl. She wore tight pants under a long skirt reaching between her ankle and knee, slits going up mid-way thigh. She wore a simple tight shirt, presumably made from some poor animal's skin, and a wolf pelt throw over. Her hair was loose except for three small plates at the frount. Two reaching down to her long hair on either side and one on the left about half the size, pulling her fringe to the side. Maybe in her mid tweenties. She spoke a language he did not understand, one thing stuck out though.

"...Ratonhnhake'ton...!" She called into the distence, running backwards in a playing manner. Surely enough, Connor came into veiw running down the hill towards her, head shaven but cheaks unpainted. She was about to run off again but slipped and fell backwards. Connor came over, helped her up then held her close wrapping his left around her waist and his right to her upper back to make sure she wouldn't run, chuckling before a string of the same language left his mouth. She giggled softly before he caught her lips in a brief yet passionate kiss, then they were gone.

"Edger!" He turned quickly to see Desmond. "I've been calling you. Did you not hear me?" Desmond asked looking worried. Edger looked behind him where he had seen the couple then back at his father.

"I..." he was truely lost for words. He kept seeing these ghosts. Desmond knew full-well what they wore. Dalton was only six years old when it first happened. They were vacationing in Rome at the time.

"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna go in the big boy play pen! please!" The tiny Edger jumped while begging, his grown out locks jumping along with him.

"Your a bit young, honey" Molly replied, lifting up her sun-glasses to look him in the eye. "Maybe when your a big boy like Dalton"

"but I am a big boy!" Edger yelled. The type of yell that you know that if he doesn't get what he wants, it's tantrum boulavard coming your way.

"I'm sure Dalton will look after him in the big boy pen, Mommy" Budged Desmond, stringing out the last word in a joking manner. He turned to the older of the Miles brothers and japed him in the arm as he slurped at his cola. "ain't that right, sport?" Dalton rubbed her arm at the painful jab.

"no" Dalton replied, plain and simple. Desmond slipped the six year old five euros and he smiled greedily. "on second thought" Dalton anounced as he jumped from the chair, had not hit his growth spurt yet. No doubt he was thinking about the candy mixes he could get from the shop next to the hotel. "Edger. Do you wanna go into the big boy pen?" he asked in a playfully teasing manner. Edger jumped from the seat next to his mother, nodding wildly. "ok, but remember..." Dalton stood tall, as if addressing an importent manner. "I'm your big brother so you do what I say." Edger stood talling, bringing his hand to his fourhead like he had seen in the cartoons.

"yes sir!" he replied in a serious voice and it toke the parents all their might not to break down laughing. The two scurried off the the 'big boy pen' which was really an indoor jungle-gym, but they didn't care for the difference. When one kid sees others playing on something, they wanna join in. Monkey see, Monkey do. For a good half an hour they boys raced through the tunnels and slipped down the slids, taking their socks off and stuffing them into their shoes so they could climb up the slids. Small enough to fit into nooks and craneys that older, bigger kids couldn't but big enough that they weren't put in with three year olds. Their was one tube that was clear on one side, showing outside the restaurant and the Italian sun shone brightly through it, warming it. None of the kids dared to go through, saying it was too hot.

"move it!" Dalton and Edger heard other kids cry. Dalton wanted to try going through it, but he didn't want to get burned so he stepped back and went into one of the boxes with his brother where they could play xes and os but their was a group of kids already their.

No, teenagers. Five to be exact. Two girls, one blond and tubby in a mini-skirt and denim jacket with no shirt, the other with dyed back hair and peircings dressed in black denim and lace. One boy was wearing baggy jeans and a hoody, another in an adidas track-suit, equally and tubby to the female, and the last in black attire simular to that of the girl. The last boy appeared to be unusually thin. The dark haired girl sat in the dark boys lap, the other girl cuddled up to the jean wearer, the tubby boy at her fat feet.

They must've been about tweelve to fourteen because they hadn't hit the growth spurt. They sat their with beers in hand and chewing gum. Dalton wasn't stupid, he knew to leave before the rebels talked to them, but Edger was young.

"what you doing?" He asked in the midst of curiosity. Dalton cursed his brother, using language his mother said he'd have to wash his mouth with soap if he used.

"hiding" answered the blond.

"from what?" Edger asked, still curious.

"it doesn't matter" snapped Dalton. Wanting to get his brother back to their parents and away from the five idiots.

"let the kid talk, dip-shit." said the darker male in a calm, monotoned voice, promptly followed by a 'yeah' from the girl.

"We're hiding from our parents." said the tubby male, taking a swig from the bottle. "This is the only place they don't look for us."

"doesn't the waitrus see you?"

"who you think gets us these." the jean wearer asked retorically, swinging a bottle of beer infrount of the four year old. Edger pointed an inquiring finger at it.

"apple juice?" He simply asked and the five roared up in laughter. Simple minds, tought Dalton as he pulled Edger from the play-area, kicking and screaming. Desmond was in the middle of coaxing the waiter to give them a discount on a bottle of wine when Molly noticed the brunette boys making a way to them, Dalton dragging Edger by his heels. He dropped the tantrumatic four year old and gave his parents a glare. Never again, he thought, and it was clear on his face too. Desmond scraped the wine and asked for the bill instead.

The family of four stood outside the restaurante as their taxi pulled up outside. Molly and Desmond both having to lift a pouting Edger into the sat on the path, waiting for when he could get into the car when he heard the clink of metal. He continued, ringing in his ear for a few moments.

"Assassino!" He heard a man cry. Followed by a grunt of exasperation. Dalton looked around but seen nothing. Until he looked under the taxi.

Six feet, Three men, all see-through white. The clanking continued with strings of Italian added to the mix. He understand the language from his father's examples of it. He said he learned by studying abroad.(really all it was was too much time in the animus and the translater breaking every now and then.)Dalton walked around to see two...guards?...yes, guards. Guards fighting a man in a strange, think, detailed...dress?...Robe! The strange man stabbed his swored through the neck of one of the men and a bullet killed the other. His blood seeminly sprayed on Dalton but mearly went...through him. The shadows dissappeared, leaving the six year old in shock, then later, screaming. Screaming that he had seen ghosts. Desmond dragged into an ally, asking, no, BEGGING him to tell him what he seen.

"it was a man" Dalton began, panting heavily after screaming. "He killed two other men. He wore robes and the other two were dressed as guards I think." Desmond just stared. He had no words. He knew what it meant but he had no words. "Daddy" Dalton asked in a high-pitch voice, tears brimming his eyes. Desmond couldn't even account the last time he was called 'Daddy' by his older son. "am I..." he begun, nearly unable to finish. "am I crazy? I'm I going to the loony bin grandad talks about? Am I becoming a Templar?" Desmond was again at lose. This time with anger at his father but it went to nothing when Dalton spoke next, breaking down in tears of fright. "...am I going to die?"

"no!" Desmond said, hugging his son, repeating the word what seemed like a hundred times. "we just...I have to think about things. you'll be fine. We'll talk about it at the hotel. okay?" Dalton wiped his eyes and nodded, understanding.

During the whole trip home, the rest of their holiday, Desmond knew what had happened. What all that expossure to the animus had done to him. Eagle Vision wasn't the only bloodline.

The Bleeding Effect was too.

"Edger." Desmond said sternly. "who did you see?"

"Connor, Dad" Edger replied. He highly doubhted he was going to see Altair in the middle of the forest. In the United States, no less. "I seen Ratonhnhake'ton with Haki." Desmond nodded. He didn't know who Haki was, but Dalton had seen her too so she must have played some part in Connors life, he didn't care what.

"How long do the visions last?"

"usually less then a minute, but this one was nearly five."

"When was the last?

"Nearly three weeks ago." Desmond nodded again.

"then we should be fine for a while" Desmond smiled at his son, his scar wrinkling "we just need to watch you. hmm?" Desmond opened his arms slightly, reminding Edger of Ezio's father. He put his hands back into his hoodie pockets. "Now c'mon. Don't want to keep Rue and Bec waiting. Do we?" Desmond asked mainly himself as he turned to go back inside. Edger shook at the thought of the Crane family. Ruby had fallen pregnant a year ago and Rebecca was determinded to keep her first, and only by the looks of things, grand-child. It was thought that motherhood would soften Ruby's hard shell, but all it did was sour her even more. She didn't even bother to come up with a proper name for her. She just toke the 'Re' off 'Rebecca' and named her 'Becca'. 'She'll grow up to hate me anyway so why bother' was Ruby's excuse. Ruby was eventually cut to Rue and Becca to Bec.

Edger entered the usual atmosphere. Rebecca and Shaun typing furiously at key-boards. Niamh raiding the kitchen and sleeping areas. Tinia helping her mother any way she could but only so much a little sixteen year old can do. Logan being as hopeless as Dalton. His mother scolding Dalton for being lazy and to 'stop texting that stupid girl'. Ruby complaining that Desmond doesn't work. Desmond ACTUALLY doing some work to make this place livable for the second time this year and William snoring his brains out on the rock that looked like a bed. Edger doubted it was that comfy.

The walls glowed a faint blue and a cube sat in a box. He had been given strict instructions not to touch it. That didn't stop little Becca from crawling up and trying to pull it from it's socket. Edger snuck up on the child, picked her up and spinned her around as she giggled wildly. Edger spotter both 17 year olds looking at him as if he was a mad-man. The second you picked up Becca, you had to entertain her. So now Edger was the unspoken, official child minder. He didn't care much. He liked kids.

He wished to have some of his own one day. A boy and two girls, hopefully in that order. Truden, his son, would want to join the ranks of the head assassins. The younger girl wouldn't want much to do with the assassins but more into being a Docter. The eldest girl could be who she wanted to be as long as she was daddy's little princess. He knew she would be. He sometimes got so involved in imagining his children that they'd come to them in a dream. Truden would be telling of his succes in eliminating some Templar scum or Abstergo agent, and the girls would be fighting over one thing or the other.

The girls never had the same name. Christina. Ashling. Samantha. Tiffany. Even names that didn't make sense to him: Leffy, Cornlin, Toren, Fesho, Axes. That one was a bit of a puzzeler for him. Axes. How could that be a girls name? He always dreamed a boy named Truden. That was his name.

Edger sat with his legs crossed. playing patta cake with Becca on the cold ground, his bag still on his back. He savoured the moments of havoc for he knew they would be replaced with impatience and a little fear. He prefered Havoc.

Three days.

Three days they were stuck out here and already Edger was missing home. He was used to this. Desmond slipping up on an asignment, Shaun being caught snopping around Abstergo files. If anything, it was common that someone has slipped up and they have to play it safe for a while. He learned that luckily enough it wasn't their team who had slipped up. An assassin in a team in the next town was caught infiltrating an Abstergo Industries Medicals and Farmisuticles factory for the second time this month. The first it was shrugged off as a thug, this time he or she was captured and they assumed they were torturing him or her for information as they waited for the all clear. One that seemed to never come.

Dalton and Edger sat in a tall tree just outside the safe-house/cave. Edger holding a sleeping six-mounth-old under his hoodie, Dalton staring vacantly into the distence. They enjoyed these quiet moments. Unlike most brothers they had met, they rarely fought(unless Billy had done something to Edger or she was visiting them)and actually got along quiet well. Dalton liked Dub-Step and Edger liked Rock, but they both liked Punk-Pop. Dalton liked baggy tracksuits and Edger preffered Jeans but they both wore hoodies all the time. Dalton snored and rolled around in his sleep while Edger curled into a ball with Allen firmly in his hands but they both mumbled nothings. Edger had his moms iced blue eyes, Dalton his fathers yellow/brown ones but they both had their fathers dark skin and bone structure and their mother's chocolate brown hair. They had their simularitys and their differences. They were brothers, after all.

"Hey Ed." Dalton called to his brother on the high branch practically beside him. Edger didn't like his name being shortened, neither did Dalton.

"What is it, Dal?"

"Don't call me Dal.

"Then don't call me Ed" Edger replied, shifting the slipping one year old a little closer to him, clinging to her so he wouldn't drop her. It wasn't the first time he brought her into the trees, but he was still very careful. Dalton sighed heavily.

"Do you..." their was a pause. The silence hung for what seemed like forever but soon depleted. "Do you think we'll ever get to go home...to the city, I mean. Not the farm." Edger pondered for a minute. They time they spent out here was getting longer and more frequent.

"I hope so. I already miss the city."

"What of it?" Dalton asked, actually curious.

"Nearly everything. The pollution on the free-way with the drivers cursing eachother. The annoying pedestriens." Edger replied absentmindedly. "I even miss Billy." Dalton turned and stared at his little brother.

"really? you miss her?"

"nope" Edger answered, smirking as he did. He seemed anti-social but really the two boys had the carisma of their father. "She's still a head-ach." Dalton groened in agreement.

"I love her but she is a bit crazy." Dalton laughed. "Remember when she pulled you into the girl's bathroom." Edger grimmenced

"I came out with a black eye, bloody nose and tampons stuffed down my pants." Edger groened. Freshmen year had been all but easy for him. He was happy to had been submitted early, being fouteen going in and was on his way to the third year. Dalton choose to redo his fourth year so he could stay with Billy who had failed every test except Math, apperently she didn't even show up for that test. Dalton laughed as he remembered the state of his brother. "nothing beats the day you brought her home though." Edger commented and Dalton was silent again. He remembered bring her in and both his parents paling. She wore a blue denim mini-skirt, ripped fish-net thights, leather army boots, pink tank-top, black eye liner and her blond hair was pulled back with pink and green streaks going through it. She looked pretty much the same now, but they were freshmen then. Now puberty had made him tall and buff and put her curves in the right places.

"You won't care what they think when you find miss right." Dalton joked with his brother. "oh, I'm sorry. MISTER right."

"That's so funny, I forgot to laugh." now they were both laughing. It was these pointless talks that made them apprieciate the other more.

Three weeks in the middle of nowhere and can weird things to people, but they were used to it. Edger rolled out of his sleeping bag, cheaking his phone for the date. He smiled at himself. Everyone was still asleep except Shaun who sat at a make-do kitchen area with a cup of earl grey in his hand wearing what Desmond had called his grand-father pyjamas. Edger walked over in a white t-shirt and blue bottoms and started making himself a cup too.

"Morning Mr. Hastings." Edger greeted him. Shaun chuckled to himself.

"You don't need to call me that, Shaun is alright." He sipped his tea.

"Maybe I should call you british bastard like my brother." Edger joked as he sat across from Shaun on another of the flat rocks, holding his mug in his hands, soaking in the warmth. Edger was into women but he even had to admit that the brit was handsome for a forty-something year old. He had next to know wrinkles except for the ones under his eye lids and a few strands of grey hair stood out proudly amoungst the ginger locks. He looked younger then he let everyone believe, but him and Desmond argued like a couple of old women when they wanted too. He was pretty sure Rebecca still thought she was in her tweenties. Edger was actaually impressed by their beards. For reasons even unknown to him, He thought that Shaun and Desmond's facial hair was impressive for something they didn't keep groomed. Niamh always complained that her husband and son didn't shave. She called it their ginger thing which made no sense to anyone else.

"no, I prefer if you just call me Shaun, thank you." He replied in a cold tone. He had no favour for Dalton. Too much of an air-head in his eyes.

"Ok. I was only joking with you" Edger said, taking a gulp of tea. Shaun gave a low hum in reply. "So how much longer do you think we have to stay here. We're running out of supplies." Shaun laughed at the teen, confusing him. He wondered why people had these odd senses of humor that he couldn't understand and just stared at the english man.

"Sorry...you just reminded me of your father from a few years back. He hated it down here and always tried to run out and away."

"Tried?" Edger inquirred, Shaun noding in acnoledgment as he finished the mug, placing it on the floor.

"He kept slipping on the dirt." Shaun nodded towards the cave entrence. "Never thought to stand on the rocks to climb out. Sometimes I'd just watch him try and fail for a good ten or so minutes." Edger paused for a minute, imagining his father trying to climb out of the cave and constintly falling back down, yelling obsenities at nothing every now and then and laughed himself.

"Will you please shut up!" came the low yell, the two males looked at the direction of the voice to be greeted by Ruby glaring at them before turning around, pulling her pillow ontop of her head. Edger looked over at Becca in the yellow travel-cot under white fluffy blankets.

Her long dark brown hair all over her face and the pink pacifier bouncing in her mouth as she slept soundly. He seen the others as well. Tinia cuddled up to Niamh, the fourteen taking in her mother's warmth with Shaun's sleepingbag on the other side of the mother. Logan lay on his back, being the only one with the bag zipped up fully with it around his head looking almost dead. His brother slept with his sleeping bag next to him, having rolled out of it in the middle of the night, shaking in his black tank-top, boxers and ankle socks. Rebecca lay with one arm out of her bag wrapped around the colly/labridor half breed, her hair pulled into a tight pony tail. William lay again on the bed-like rock with a blanket wrapped around him. Finally his eyes reached his parents, Molly with her arms wrapped around Desmond, her head buried into his chest, Desmond with both his arms around her, his left hand sitting on her lower back. He noticed just a second later that Desmond was actually awake, and he just lay there with his wife, eyes shut. Edger turned back around to face Shaun.

"We make a great team, don't we." Edger commented sarcastically as he heard a low moan. His eyes drifted back to Rebecca as she stired along with the dog. She raised from her sleeping bag, streaching as the dog toke her place in the warmth. She grabbed her coat, pulling it over her pyjama top, rubbing her legs through the thin meterial to warm them as she made her way over to the boys, smirking.

"jeez, I know I'm beautiful. You don't have to stare." She said, making herself a cup of coffee. Shaun rolled his eyes and Edger surpressed a giggle, not wanted to awake an angry Ruby once again. "I don't think Des thought he was gonna spend his forty-fifth in a stinking, damp, cold cave" Rebecca said as she sat next to the young teen. Shaun looked at Rebecca as if she had two heads.

"He's fourty-five?" He asked in disbeleif. Edger nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"fourty-nine" Replied the brit, now Edger was impressed. He thought the brit was younger then his father. Then again, his son was tweenty so it made more sense that he was older. Next came a thud. Then a yell. Followed by a bark and a cry. Edger ran to help William who had fallen off the rock and given a yell in pain as Rebecca went to pick up Becca who had been woken and scared by the dog's barking. Shaun watched as the rest of them woke up, groening and complaining. Desmond glared over at Shaun as if it was his fault. To which he grinned and simply said "Happy Birthday Desmond"

"Leave me alone you annoying twat!"

"Mom! He called me a twat again!"

"Logan leave your sister alone and Tinia stop being a taddle-tale"

"You heard her twat!"

"Logan!" came the yell from Shaun and the Hastings family fell quiet. Desmond shoke his head at the havoc that once more toke place. Rebecca was giving Molly an earfull about the bumb on her car while Dalton sat asleep in the back of Molly's car with William snoring beside him, Ruby finishing backing up the Crane family car with various doo-daas and thing-a-ma-jigs. Edger sat on the front of the car, entertaining Becca for the time being and Desmond leaned against it. Desmond turned his head to speak with his son.

"excited to be going back after five weeks?" He asked to just make conversation.

"yep" Edger replied as Ruby toke Becca from him to fasten her into the car. "are you happy to be going back a year older?" He smirked

"Hey!" Desmond yelled playfully as he shoved the younger of his blood. Edger shoved the other back playfully. "I'm still as fit and alive as any other of you."

"yeah, right." Edger said "I'd like to see those words put into action."

"oh yeah?" Desmond asked and Edger nodded. "how about..." Desmond paused, looking around them "ah! to the top of that tree." He pointed to an old, tall oak tree with low branches. Edger eyed it for a moment, wondering if he'd be able to scale it. Desmond noticed his son's silence. "gonna back down, boy?" he teased, but enfsis on 'boy'. Edger turned to face his dad. He stood on the front of the car.

"Never." He replied in all serousness "on the count of three, on-"

"GO!" Desmond yelled as he leapt up onto the front of the car, pushing Edger off who landed on his back with a thud. He continued to sprint over the car, jumping to lanch himself into the tree and began to climb.

"No fair!" Edger yelled as he scrammbled to his feet and followed suit.

"who said we were playing fair!" Desmond yelled down. He had experience on his side. Not just his but Connor's too. But Edger had speed and agility, He was still rather short but he was very thin to so he had no problem scurrying through the branches. Desmond had to find foot holds that supported his weight and pulling himself up. Edger was gaining rapidly on his father as the tree trunk got smaller and smaller, then breaking in two. Desmond got to the breaking first and toke the right seperation, Edger toke the left. Edger passed out Desmond in no time and reached the top first, pulling back the branches to see his father. "up here!" He heard his fathers voice, pulling the leaves away from aboce him to see his father further up. The bet was whoever made it to the top first. Desmond had won. Desmond smiled victoriously down at his boy. Edger looked down then returned it with a smirk.

"You win this one, old man!" he called up. Desmond laughed. "How about last one to the bottom?" Desmond's face dopped in horror as Edger lept from the trees. He hurried down the tree to the parting where he seen his son had safely landed in a bile of leaves and other forest refuse. Edger poked out his head, grining like a mad-man. His face soon dropped as Desmond's had and he ran from the bile as Desmond lept and landed in the same place. Instead of coming out once he had fallen, there was nothing. Edger stood over the bile, a million scenarios going through his head at once. had his father died. Desmond then jumped up from the refuse and pulled his son into it. The two yelling and screaming as they playfully fought in the leaves.

"Desmond! Edger!" came the stern voice of William. The two stopped and stared at the elder, waiting. William shoke his head. "Really? Have you both got nothing better to do?" The sixty-odd asked them.

"...no?" the two questioned. They expected William to go on about the importence of keeping a low profile and the dangers the Templar's posed and then him to say something about the Warren person Edger wasn't bothered to ask of. He didn't.

"Just hurry up. Dont bring any leaves into the car, Edger." William then turned and went back to the car, earning him a glare from Desmond. Desmonded hated when William gave his sons any sort of order or instruction. It seemed he hated when William even TALKED to them. The duo shook themselves of leavesand Desmond headed towards his bike, Edger behind him, following politely.

"We can't keep coming out here." Desmond seeminly said to himself. "How long till people notice these absenses? They're getting more and more frequent."

"I know, Dad. We all think the same" Edger answered his aimless ramble as Desmond pulled his bike out and swung onto it. It creaked under the sudden weight. "You should replace the bike soon. It's getting old." Desmond smiled as he turned to his boy, smiling, his scar wrinkling.

"I'm getting old too. Are you gonna replace me when I start creaking?" He said as he pulled on his helmit. Edger laughed a little.

"Never." He answered. Desmond ruffled his hair before speeding off, followed a few minutes later by the Hastings. Edger climbed into the front seat, putting his bag onto his lap. He was dying for a good shower and his soft bed. Molly reached over and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Have a nap, we'll be home before you know it." She said, turning on the engine. Edger smiled. She toke off with a start and spun down the country road, hitting every bumb.

"Eyes on the road women!" William yelled at her. They hit the flat motorway soon enough. Edger turned to see Dalton still out cold. William jabbed him in the cheak with his finger. "He'd sleep through the apocalypse." he commented. He has, thought Edger, remembering when he slept through an earth-quake.


	6. Chapter 6: BFF

Edger was panting, the track was never so straining as it had been when he came back. He spent one weeks recovering from all the time spent underground. Not enough. Atleast he finally hit his growth spurt. Going from 5'4 to 5'9. Two inches short of his brother. He was breathing heavily, his grown chocolate brown hair matted to his face. He remembered last year when he could do the tweenty laps no problem. Now he was slowed at the tweelvth, out of breath at the fifteenth. He lifted his head slightly to see his blue and yellow water-bottle. He followed the pale hand to see Suzie with her purple water-bottle in her other hand, Her grey sleeves rolled up and grey shorts, still practically being summer they were aloud to wear, hung loose around her hips.

"drink up, Mr. Poe" she said, smiling. He gave her a quick smile before grabbing the bottle and slurping it down, straiting as he did so. "your too tall now" He looked down at her. Taking the bottle from his mouth and laughing breathless.

"Just by three inches" He said then toke another few greedy gulps of the cool licquid, humming appreitiatly as it cooled his insides. Some of the water slipped from his mouth, running down his neck before hitting his sweat-stained grey t-shirt, Boys wore black shorts. Both genders in white runners.

"I wanna be taller again." She groened. Edger dropped his bottle to his side, looked at her for a few momments before dropping to his knees. She laughed and he smiled at her. She snorted as she laughed then stopped herself, turning it into a small giggle. Edger liked her laugh, she knew it too but she didn't like her laugh. He pulled himself back to his feet as the two made their way to the changing room.

"Great, I get to hear the girls gossip about which boy looked hottest today." She laughed.

"how do you think I feel. I gotta listen to dudes talking about tits." Edger replied and Suzie choaked on her water. "I can hear it. 'Jane got some real bouncers'" Edger changed to his voice to indicate a different boy. "'yeah, but Lenny's are so damn perky. and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were looking into the sun'"and it sent Suzie over the edge, she doubled over in fits of laughter, snorting, choaking and crying. Edger joined in the laughter but not as violently. She wipped the tears from her chocolate eyes and continued walking. "so, I'll see you at the lockers?"

"If Billy doesn't catch me first." The two laughed then went into their seperate changing rooms. Edger and Suzie had been friends a long time, since they were begining junior high. He remembered it like yesterday.

Edger sat at the back of the class, other kids chatting with their friends, trading football cards, comparing their fifi beads. How little beads with flowers and fake animals inside them became more popular then reading, he will never know. He didn't know and didn't care. His reading light was cut off and he looked up to see a girl. She had white blond hair in short, curly pigtails. She wore blue three quater lenths and a grey t-shirt with red short sleeves, a red trim and the number 12 on it. She smiled down at him.

"whatcha reading?" She asked as she began to sway backwards and forewards on her heels and palm of her feet. He looked down to see she was wearing red converse shoes like his own. He stared at her again.

"Merily We Fallow Bird's Song by Maridith Connoly..." he said. He favoured the Irish author.

"What year?" the blond asked again, still swaying.

"what?" Edger answered with a question, having no idea what she meant.

"What year was it published?" now she stopped swaying but kept smiling. Edger slipped in his bookmark and closed the book to read the back.

"two-thousand and sixteen."

"it's old." She said.

"but good" Edger added.

"I know"

"How?" the question slipped his mouth before he realized it.

"I read it" She answered, smiling broading. "what's your name?"

"Edger" he replied. "What's yours?" Then the teacher came in and told them to take their seats. Mid-way Math class Edger received a note. He looked at the paper with his name on it as if it might go up in flames. He knew you got into trouble for passing notes. He picked it up then looked around as he opened it. 'Suzie' He thought and mouthed the word. He looked around again to see the blond girl near the frount. She waved, He waved, they were caught.

The two sat outside in the playground, Edger eyed the note he got told to bring home to his parents.

"Their gonna be so mad." He said. Suzie looked at him

"You gotta be kidding me." she said. Edger didn't even get to reply before she snached the note from his hand and trew it in the bin along with her own. She rubbed her hands together as if coming to a grand finish "problem solved."

"Their gonna call home!" Edger yelled to her as if she was mad.

"No they won't."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because she gave us notes, so she will think we gave them to our parents and will think they will punish us."

"Did you even read it?" He asked, calmer now. What she said made sense. She shrugged.

"Does it matter?" She asked and Edger was brought to silence. She was right, it didn't. "I gotta go" She said and began walking to the front gate. She turned back and ran towards where he sat. "My parents named me Suzie after my aunt Suzanna." She said and Edger wondered for a moment where she was going with this. "Why did your parents name you Edger?"

"oh." He realized aloud. "My mom read Edger Allen Poe while she was pregnant on me. Her mom gave it to her."

"So your middle name is Allen?" Edger shook his head and pulled the eagle plush toy from his back-pack.

"No, but his name is Allen." He said. He had no idea why he was showing her Allen but he had a feeling. A feeling that she wouldn't tease him for needing his best friend for the first day of school. She pulled her bag from her back and brought out something. A small pink rabbit. It had white bottons for eyes unlike the Eagles blue stiched eyes. He looked more like a rag doll but it had enough stuffing to know it was a plushie.

"Her name is Sophie. Say hi Sophie" She said then put on a high pitched voice. "'Hi Allen. I'm Sophie'!" The two giggled. Edger put on an equally high voice.

"'Hi Sophie. Nice to meet you.'" Allen said and the kids giggled again before Sophie was returned to her home in the bag.

"See you Tomorrow Mr. Poe!" Suzie called back as she toke off.

Edger refilled his bottle at the water fountain while he waited for Suzie to finish at her locker. He sealed the bottle again before pulling his heavy back-pack on his back, grunting at the weight. Damn it!, he ranted in his head, why couldn't they have kept those touch pads in the school! But nooo. Some asshole had to use his to look up porn and now their band from schools! urgh! He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a high pitch voice.

"'Hi Edger'" He turned to see Suzie with her natural blond, curly hair in a pony-tale and wearing her favourit denim jeans that had been ripped by her uncle's dog into three quater lengths, an AC/DC t-shirt and a red and black strip long sleeve under it. He glanced the her feet to see dirty white converse shoes that matched his. He looked at her, asking why she was using such a high-pitched voice then she brough Sophie out from behind her back. "'Where's Allen?'" Sophie asked. Edger looked around, pulled his bag from his back and pulled Allen out of the front pocket.

"'Hi Sophie!'" yelled Allen, happy to see his friend again. The teens supressed their laughs. "'I missed you.'" Sophie walked on the invisable ground over to Allen, giving him a hug.

"'I missed you too, Allen! I love you'!" Sophie cried in joy as she gave the eagle a kiss on the forehead.

"'I love you too'!" Allen cried back.

"Now they have deformed eagle rabbit babies." Edger joked with Suzie.

"yay! crimes against nature, here we come!" Suzie laughed. Allen was stuffed into Edger's hoodie pocket and Sophie back into Suzie's side-bag. "C'mon, we better get to French class." She said and began walking, Edger at her feet.

"Mrs. Joun is out. We got a free-class in the gym with Mr. Dee." Edger informed her. "He'll probably make us run a few more laps."

"Shit." Suzie cursed. Pointing at the classroom they were to be at afterwards. "Mr. Frank is out too and we got Mr. Dee in the gym for a double. Three classes of gym ontop of the two we already had." She groened. Edger internally laughed, bringing his water bottle to his mouth to take another gulp when it was thron over him. He was soaked through his blue hoodie and grey skinny jeans. He turned his head to see Billy walking away proudly, Dalton next to her. He looked behind to mouth the words 'sorry bro' before continuing on with his girlfriend and the group of boys and girls that followed her. "Wanna ditch?" Suzie asked Edger, pointing her thumb in direction of the fire-exit.

"It'll go off. Remember last time." Edger told her and she mentally slapped herself. Edger though of possible ways to get out of school. He could go to the rood and climb down, but Suzie didn't have the ability he had and Edger wasn't willing to try. They could use the front door but the principle would probably be waiting their for anyone who was gonna run for it. He was running out of options when he seen it. His salvation.

The bathroom.

He pulled Suzie close so he could whisper his plan to her and she nodded wildly when he had finished. She walked quickly into the girls bathroom and a moment later Edger's phone went off. He pulled it out and read the words to himself. 'All systems go! ~ SUZIE'. He made his way to the boys bathroom and glanced out the window. She was right. Just outside the window was a fence and past the fence were trees and past those was freedom. He went into a stall and waited for the final bell, passing the time listening to the other boys.

"I'm tellin' ya it's huge!...man, I don't care about your junk...I bet yours is just a tic tac..."

"She's pregnant. My parents are gonna kill me...can't you convince her to give it up...I tried! She just called me a heartless bastard and told me to grow up and be a dad. I'm sixteen for fuck sake!...tough break man. Try switching to condoms and you can save on alamony...I'm gonna break your head in. This ain't funny!..."

"Hey dude, you going to the football game?...can we not talk while I'm taking a wiz...it's important that you play. We're already down by three...fine! just let me piss!..."

It seemed like forever before the bell had rang and the bathroom was empty. It was now or never. Edger got out of the stall and walked to the window, he heard the thud of Suzie's bag hitting the ground outside and followed suit. He opened the window as wide as he could. He checked the width of his shouldiers to the wicth of the window. No Way, he tought. He looked around then pulled the nail-clippers from his pocket. He flicked out the hook-like part then began loosening the screw that stopped it from opening wider.

"fuck" He heard Suzie loudly whisper.

"What is it?" He called to her, still working on the screw.

"it's too small, I can't fit!" She called back.

"Hold on, I have something you can use." He dropped the screw down the sink to remove evidence and moved onto the other one.

"Hurry!" She practically begged. He kept working on the screw till eventually it came loose. He finished unscrewing it and dropped it down the sink. He slipped the clippers back into his jean pocket.

"I'm on my way." He called to Suzie as he hoisted himself onto the window ledge using the window frame. He clinged to the frame as he swung his legs out then sat on the ledge for a brief moment. He slid till he felt his butt on the cold ledge outside. He reached out and grabbed the ledge outside and quickly pulled himself out. He crashed to the concret outside, landing on his feet then falling to his knees then his side. Nothing was broken, he was sure.

"You toke your time." Suzie commented. He reached up and gave Suzie the nail-clippers. "What the hell am I meant to do with these?"

"Use the hook to loosten the screws. Drop them down the sink pipe." Edger explain, gathering his things and Suzies.

"Oka-" A creak. "Someone's coming! hide!" She called to him before running into one of the stalls. Edger turned to see the hedery around the outside just before the fence and ran for it, ducking behind. A girl sat by the window, shoving it open before lighting up a cigerate, her friend sat next to her when she had locked the door. The two passed the cigerate back and fourht for a while. Edger was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"So, what did he say?...He asked if I'd give it up..." Edger thought of the poor asshole who he heard whining about such a thing. Now that he thought of it, his voice was somewhat familier. Her's too. "...and?...I told him to grow up. His mistake...yeah, you think your ready for this...my grades are so low, I had no other choice. Mom will want to keep it anyway...what about his parents?...He'll just have to leave school to work and live with me if they disagree...damn right..." The one that had become pregnant put out the cigerate and, Edger assumed, dropped it down the sink pipe. He lost interest when the girls began saying their goodbyes, heading back to whatever class they had to endure. Their last words caught Edger's ears "...May the Father of Understanding guide us..."and with that they were gone. Templars!, Edger thought, nearly aloud. He looked to the groud, still crouched behind the bush, Have things gotton so tight that they even share their secrets with younger members? Do they know that Assassin's have sent fourteen year olds to kill them? Maybe they hope they'll catch gossiping girls. We could us that to our advantage. Edger ranted for a while longer then remembered Suzie. He ran back to the window and see her working on the second screw.

"What toke ya so fucking long to get back? Taking a dump?" Edger frowned at her foul mouth. He didn't have much thought for cursing. He didn't like it but he didn't punish people for using it. Suzie's tongue just happened to be black.

"Just thinking." Edger replied as he waited. Suzie lossened the second screw and dropped it down the sink before pulling the window wide again. She hoisted herself up much as Edger had but instead of swinging her legs out and landing on her butt, she sat down slowly with her legs out the window. She pulled herself through and when the frame was at her waist, she turned onto her stomach and pulled herself the rest of the way out. She landed on her feet without falling to her knees as Edger had. Edger handed her her gray and blue side bag, pulling his army green back-pack over his shoulder. She toke the bag from him and slipped it over her head.

"You think to much." She commented, poking Edgers forehead as she continued "You spend to much time up their and we'll never get you back." Edger smiled in response, motioning to the fence.

"After you, Lady Tombay." He said in a posh accent.

"Why thank you, Master Miles." She replied in an equally mock-classy accent. She scaled the fence slowly and carefully, pausing to find footholds and to swing her bag over the top of the fence and climb down as Edger kept watch. "I'm over." She called to him and stood back. He turned around and scaled the fence as it it was nothing and instead of climbing back down, jumped and rolled, pushing back onto his feet without having to stop rolling, giving only a small stumble. "How do you do that?" She asked as they past the small forestry and ran for the town.

"do what?" Edger replied, no longer finding the need to hush his voice.

"climb like that...your like a squirrel!" She yelled. Edger laughed at her imlying he was a small furry creature that was good at climbing.

"You never know" He yelled back "maybe in the dead of night, I put on a fury suit and fight crime as Squirrel Boy!" She giggled at the tought. He pulled a superhero pose and voice. "To the tree! We must protect my nuts!" They had to stop running and wait for Suzie to recover in the open space between the school and the town as she whailed in laughter on the ground.

Suzie Tombay, fifeteen years old, loves reading and getting into trouble, hates being caught or ratted out. Dates principle Bucheart's grand-daughter, Lina Bucheart. Best friend, Edger Miles.

The two sat on a park bench, Suzie with an ice-cream, Edger with a Maro chocolate bar. Someone whisled, Edger ignored it knowing full well who it was already but Suzie stole a glance, earning the shouts and horrible flirtatious comments of a bunch of 18 to 20 year olds who didn't realize she was only 15. Suzie rolled her eyes and laughed at them to herself. Edger stole a glance at the hidden blade he always wore on his left wrist, thinking of how quick he could silence them if he choose to, then abandonded those thoughts as soon as they came remembering the creed. It was old, but it made sense. Never take the blood of an innocent, stay discreet, never bring harm upon the order, He chanted it in his head, Nothing is True, Everything is Permmitted.

"Hey, Edger." Suzie dragged his attention, snapping her fingers infront of him.

"Sorry, I was thinking" he appologized, shaking his head.

"Again!" Suzie replied, standing up from the bench. "If you keep thinking so much we're gonna lose you up there." she pointed to his forehead. "then who will I have to skip classes with" the two laughed at this. Edger looked at the watch on his right wrist.

"It's nearly the end of school, wanna go to Little Britain?" he asked her. Suzie nodded as Edger stood up from the bench. The two crossed the park and ran down the street, aiming not to be seen by people that may know them. Edger looked up and the red letters that read 'Little Britain'. A simple chip-shop that stole it's name from the TV-show. They went inside, thankful that it was next to empty. They reconized the guy behind the counter. A brunette ex-New Yorker with shaven army like hair-style named Lyle. He said he used to serve the country in the navy but was forced to retire when he lost his leg. He had the proof and everything. They knew he wouldn't tell their parents because they were the main customers.

"hey!" Lyle greeted them. "You two ditchin' again?"

"yep" Suzie answered proudly.

"How many classes?"

"three, one french, two science" Edger replied as the two approached the counter, Edger with his hands in his pockets, Suzie placing hers on the counter.

"you want the usual big bags?" Lyle asked his final question, the two teens nodded. He nodded back at them and poceded to the heated counter. He grabbed two brown paper bags, filling them with chips and a couple peices of crispy chicken and extra salt. Just they way they liked it. He slid the full bags over the counter as the teens passed over the money for them. "Stay out of trouble!" He called to them as they left.

"yeah right!" Suzie called back, already digging into her chips. Edger followed her out of the shop. The two walked down the road for a bit before a silver car with blacked out windows pulled up beside them. The passenger seat window rolled down to see it was Desmond. Edger and Suzie stared, mentally cursing themselves for getting caught.

"What classes are you ditching?" Desmond asked Suzie, knowing she'd never lie to him. He was right.

"three free-classes, sir." She replied. "French and Science." Desmond sighed before opening the passenger.

"Get in, they won't miss you." He said, sitting back in his seat, a grin crossing his lips. Edger let Suzie take the front seat, taking the back that, as usual, was littered with rubbish. "You want to stay the night, Suz?" Desmond pulled back onto the road.

"Sure!" She chirped then glared down at the older man "and don't call me Suz, it's SuzIE" Desmond laughed.

"When I was your age, I loved it when people shortened my name" He continued to laugh.

"like you were becoming somebody else." Edger joked.

"yep. One minute I was Desmond, then Dez, then..." Desmond put on a voice that was meant to be that of a mysterious person "the incrediable Mister D, crime fighter." Suzie giggled at the behavior of the fourty-odd. Edger put on his superhero voice again.

"and his trusted side-kick! Squirrel Boy!" He yelled and Suzie was sent into a fit of laughter yet again. Desmond gave his son a questioning look in the rear-veiw mirror. Edger explained the whole super squirrel abilities to his father while Suzie recovered from her fit. He simply shook his head, chuckling at the simple humor of the duo. "You working tonight?" Edger asked, Suzie turned to look at the two males, still eating her food.

"What day is it?" Desmond inquirred before he could give an answer.

"Friday" Suzie answered.

"Yeah, I'm working. Why?" Desmond knew exactly why Edger was asking if he was working. It was the same thing every Friday.

"Can we come with you?" Edger asked. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please and a Shirly Templar?"

"A Shirly what?" Suzie inquirred.

"It's a drink I make." Desmond told her. "The usual but with Gin."

"Pretty please and a Shirly Templar?" She copied Edger's previous plee. Desmond groened.

"Fine." Desmond agreed. "but stay out of trouble."

"When do we ever get into trouble!" Suzie yelled, triumph dripping from her voice, putting her feet on the dash-board.

"Saint Patrick's day." Desmond reminded the two.

"That was funny." Edger objected. "Everyone thought it was great."

"Of course they did" Desmond groened. "They didn't have to clean up the green paint."

"Whatever" Edger added before tipping his bag to get the last chips and salt. He scrunched up the bag and threw it with the rest of the fast food packing. Desmond reached over into Suzie's bag and grabed a peice of chicken. She yelled some sound at him before he choaked.

"How much salt is on this?!" Desmond complained, throwing it into the back-seat, hitting Edger. Who decided not to waste perfectly good food and ate it himself, not caring how disgusting it seemed. "I'm not sure if that was chicken with salt or salt with chicken!" He continued to whine, pulling a bottol of some sport drink from the side of his car door and taking heafty gulps. Suzie looked at the two boys.

"Your gross" she commented, finishing off her food.

"Shut up" both replied, Desmond through gulps of isotonic licquid, Edger through a mouthfull of chicken.

"Thanks June" Edger passed the waitress a ten dollar bill for the two large colas.

"Your both too young to be here." The dark skined waitress replied, taking the money and getting the change out of her hip-bag.

"and yet, you serve us." Suzie laughed, sipping her soft drink.

"Money is money." She tossed the change to Edger then went to attend to more important customers. The two sat in a small bouth in the corner of the darkly lit club, stroub lights hitting the walls and the blindly flashes. Drunks and Clubbers danced on the crowded floor, customers lining the bar wanting their drinks and wanting them now. Amoung all the movement no one seen the two sixteen year olds. Edger stole a glance at the bar to see his father being hit on by some drunk tweenty year old.

"If mom only knew." Edger commented, yelling over the loud music and heavy bass so Suzie could hear him. She chuckled. "How he does it, I don't know." He returned to his drawing pad.

"He's not that bad looking, ya know." Suzie replied, watching as the girl laughed, probably at one of Desmonds practised jokes to lure in more of her kind. Edger stared at her as if he had just killed his hampster. "What?" She yelled, turning back once the girl had left. Edger pointed the rubber on his pencil at her.

"You better not have a thing for my old man." he said then returned to his drawing.

"oh god no! I'm just saying, there is worse." She defended hersef. He nodded in acknoledgement. She streached over the table to see what the other had been drawing but had no chance. "whatcha drawing?" Suzie finally asked. He smirked to himself then turned it to show her. The picture was hard to see in the dark light but Suzie saw it. It was a drawing a tall man with short hair in a suit and a mask going over only his eyes and a smaller boy in jeans and hoodie with shaggy hair, a squirrel tail and ears and a simular mask.

"Mister D and Squirrel Boy! Crime fighters!" Edger yelled, Suzie giggled and shook her head. Edger closed over the pad and toke hold of his cola, taking a mouthful when a note was threw down infront of him. He toke the glass from his mouth and looked up to see June.

"From your old man." she said then walked off again. He placed his drink back on the coaster and toke the note, opening it and reading the words in his head.

'Guy with a goatee and t-shirt with the USA flag on it bearing the cross around his neck. He's my target but boss won't let me leave. He's going soon. Silence him for me. Good luck Edger.'

He stuffed the note and looked for the guy his father had descripted for a moment everything when darker, his father and Suzie glowing blue, He gazed among the moving crowd till he seen his target with a gold aura before his vision went back to normal. He squinted to see the Templar cross around his neck. He was buff, went to the gym alot by Edger's guess, which meant he was slower then him. Mid-tweenties, tan skin, dark eyes and hair. Edger watched him harass some poor women for a moment before remembering Suzie. He turned to see her staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" she ask, calling over the incressing bass.

"No" Edger assured her as he raised from his seat. "My dad needs me to take care of a few things 'round back. I'll be back in ten to tweenty minutes, five tops" Most people would object to staying on their own for so long, but it wasn't the first for her.

"No rush!" She called as Edger made his way to the back door, slipping out unnoticed.

"I should get to the roof, it'd be easier." He whispered to himself, He spotted a stacking of beer crates. and a pipe above them. He walked over to the other side of the wall, bracing himself. He ran to the grates, jumping up them them up the wall, grabbing hold of the pipe. He pulled up his body weight, grunting under the strain. He grabed at the window ledge above it when then glass barrior opened. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'm telling ya, that Edger kid is weird." It was George, another one of the bartenders. He had simular colouring to Desmond but pales skin and smaller muscles.

"Suzie is just as bad." June too. Edger wanted to go in there and shut them both up but he was running out of time.

He edged down the pipe coming to a part that went up the wall. He gripped at the old hinges that held it in place, momentarily thanking his mother for his skinny fingers. He climbed up the pipe, tuning out the chat the other two were having. He reached the top of the two storie building just as his target game out. He was still harassing that poor woman.

"Get away from me you freak!" she screamed, running down the street. Her voice reminded Edger of when June had shrieked when a rat got into the bar. George killed it before it disturbed the customers.

"Give me a chance Gorgeous!" He yelled after her. "One night! That's all I need!"

"Sick horny bastard!" she screamed the insult as she got into a cab that sped off. The man waved it off. He went over to his car but the keys slipped from his hands into a sewer.

"Shit." He mumbled aloud. Edger was glad, it meant it would be easier to follow him. The man crossed the street. Edger looked frantically around till he seen a telephone wire just think enough to hold him. He climbed the extra storie with ease and crouched as he crossed the wire. The man went into an allyway. Edger was walking practically beside him, except he was over 20 feet above him.

"Hey Tony!" another male came from the shadows, unfamilier to Edger. He wore a dress shirt and pants, a buisness man of some kind. "I need a favour." The man continued.

"Hey!" Tony slured. "Bobby! Bobby Bobby Bobby." He was drunk, horribly so. "What can I..." he punctuated the 'I' "...do for YOU?" again punctuating the 'you'.

"Tell your boss we need a double order." Bobby replied sternly. Tony looked at him weirdly.

"Wow, you really like your shit!" He snorted and cough before spitting on the ground. "What the hell do you want with all it anyway?"

"Your too drunk to remember." Bobby said to himself. Edger kneeled down to listen a bit more carefully. "We're going to stream small amounts through the medication. Pain-killers, cough-bottels. They'll be more effective and thus, more addictive. Pulling in more money for Abstergo. It's that simple." Bobby explained. So that's why your marked. Your a drug dealer who agreed to work with Abstergo, Edger thought, almost piting the man for being so blind. He must have been in it for the money. Now he has to die.

"Your a tricky bastard Bobs, I'll tell the big guy." Tony slurred.

"Go there now before you forget." Bob said before taking off. Edger decided to let him live. Tony stumbled onwards. Edger spotter another two story building and threw himself at it, tucking and rolling to soften his fall. Tony didn't investigate the sudden sound, nor the thumb of Edger dropping behind him. Edger followed the man, keeping to the shadows. There was no way he was going to silence this man in the open. He'd wait till he went to his boss and silence them both. Edger toke a moment to eject his blade to test the tention then let it slip back into it's home. The man came to an apartment building, run down and delapidating by the looks of it. He burst through the door, breaking it's lock. Edger heard the shreik of some girl before he followed inside. He seen the scared red head curled up on the floor. He looked at her, sympathetic.

"Do you know the man who came through here?" He asked, She nodded slowly.

"He's my daddy." She stuttered. Edger's heart fell for a moment. She climbed back to her feet. She wore shorts and a short sleeve t-shirt, no shoes. He arms were painfully decorated with bruises and scars. Edger pointed to them.

"Did he give you those?" he asked, she nodded.

"Have you come to save us from them? Save me and mommy?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Who's them?" He was curious as to what she meant.

"Daddy and grand-pa." She answered. Grand-pa must be the boss, Edger thought, clenching his fists. Now he was determined to take their lives, not just for himself but also for this little girl and her mother.

"Have you?" He turned to see a women that looked just like the little girl, also covered in bruises and the lovely black eye. This must have been her mother. The little girl ran over the hall to her mother. A group of women stood inside the apartment, goaking at the boy in the hood. He nodded.

"Where are they and I'll end them for good." Edger told them. The mother smiled for the breifest of moments, hope in her eyes. One of the women inside nearly came to tears judging by the choaked cry inside. The little girl pointed up the stairs.

"Fifth floor, third hallway, last door." She told him before the mother pulled her inside. The mother looked like she was about to say something but Edger passed her, going up the stairs. The door closed after them. He sprinted up the stairs to the fifth floor, their was three breakings in the walls, hallways. He counted the third one and walked down, on his left were filthy windows, the right doors. How a clean and good place could be right next to a filthy, run-down place was incrediable. The last door was left open. Edger expected to see gangs of people but all there was was Tony and an elder man with two whores, one on his lap, the other getting Tony a beer before sitting next to the older of the two. He had a bald patch at the top of his head and was ridiculasly thin. He wore a worn out leather coat, grey t-shirt and suit pants. What was with older people and fasion sense?

"You mean they want double the order?"

"That's what he said." Tony replied. He was trying to act straight for the other man who was taking entertainment in his druken stuper. Edger was tired of wasting time. He wanted his done with. He walked right into the room, straiding up behind Tony.

"What the hell do you want?!" Yelled the elder one of the two. It fell on deaf ears as Edger pulled the drunk man from his chair and pushed the blade through the throat. He left his mouth open so his dying cry and then gurgle could be heard. The two whores screamed and ran out of the apartment. The elder pulled out a gun and started shoting at the teen. Edger through the big man forward and the elder stumbled back. He trambled over Tony to the elder as quick as a cobra, ejecting his blade and silencing the elder man. He closed their eyes before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of each man.

"I should really get back" He tucked the device back into his pocket, walked over to the window and climbed out, using the fire stares to get to the roof and make his way back to the bar, following the spot lights. He arrived just as his father was bringing out an empty drink crate to pick up a full one. He smiled upon his son's safe return.

"I trust it went well." Desmond said, leaning against the crates. Edger pulled out his phone to show his father the man. Desmond toke the phone to take a closer look then returned his eyes back to his son. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"They were drug dealers..." Edger began but Desmond interupped him

"They were going to stream them through Abstergo medicals, make them addictive and make more money." Desmond nodded. "I know."

"I followed him to the supplier and finished him aswell." Edger final told his father. Desmond eyed him down.

"You mean he wasnt the supplier? Just a dealer?" Desmond inquirred. Edger nodded

"The man you originally told me to silence was his son."

"This is bad." Desmond more or less mumbled to himself. Edger asked him why it was bad, not fully understanding.

"We're meant to fight for ourselves, what we believe in. By killing those two men we've gotton involved in something more." Desmond explained. Edger sighed in exasperation.

"Thugs" He groened. He looked back at hit father. "I'll watch my back." He asured his dad. Desmond nodded.

"You best get in there. Suzie is fending off perverts as we speak." Desmond said as Edger passed him, He reached up and pulled his son's hoodie back down then grabed the full crate and followed him back inside. Edger crossed the floor back to Suzie who was being hit on by some random many who looked about twice her age.

"C'mon honey. Atleast let me get you a drink. That emo kid ain't coming back." He was failing at persuading her. Edger walked up behind the drunk, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to glare at Edger. "Get lost punk!" He yelled.

"I think my friend here would be happy if you left her alone." Edger said with a fake smile.

"Your with this idiot?" He turned to Suzie who nodded. The man laughed at the teens before going to the bar for more drinks. Edger sat back down, shaking his head at the man. Suzie rolled her eyes.

"Imagine if Lina found out, she'd be angry as hell." Edger commented. Suzie stared at him.

"Why would she?" Suzie began, "We broke up before the summer break." Edger returned his gaze to Suzie.

"Really? I didn't know." He replied. He felt something. He wasn't sure what it was but he was comfortable with it.

"Well, now you do" Suzie drank the last of her cola, Edger picked up his, the ice-cubs long melted away. Suzie eyes widened. "What the fuck is that?!" She inquirred, reaching over and pulling on Edger's sleeve. Edger put down his drink to see what she was looking at. He mentally cursed himself when he seen the giant blood stain where his blade had rubbed off his sleeve while retracting. Edger pulled his hand under the table as to get a look at it without the strobe lights. He ejected and retracted his blade, cutted the muscle under thumb and let it bleed slightly. He looked at Suzie once again.

"I cut myself outside." He said, showing her the nick he had given himself. Suzie grabbed his hand, pulling it closer to see in the dark club.

"you gonna be alright?" She asked in full concern. He nodded to her, pulling back his hand and covering the injury with his already bloodied sleeve.

Desmond finished wrapping the bandage around his son's hand. The bar was empty except for the staff who were cleaning the tables and sweeping the floor. Suzie sat curled in a ball in a bouth, asleep with a rag in her hand.

"I gotta hand it to you, Edger." Desmond yanked the bandage tight, making Edger wince. He tucked the ending of the bandage under some of the folds. "You've been friends with her for nearly ten years and she's still none -the-wiser about what we do." He threw the bandage back under the bar. Why they kept bandages there, Edger was afraid to ask. He pulled his hand into a fist then released it, wincing slightly.

"She doesn't deserve to be pulled into this." Edger replied, still looking at his hand. He jumped from the bar stole, straiding over to Suzie as Desmond finished up at the bar. He leaned over and shook her slightly, then more rough.

"Wha-what?" Suzie mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Time to go, sleeping beauty." He whispered to her. She outstreached her arms to the air then to Edger. He went to take them to help her up but they wrapped around his neck instead, pulling him closer. Edger chuckled then grunted as he wraped his arms around her, one on the lower back and the other underneath her to hold her up and lifted up the other teen. She wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face in his neck to sheild her eyes from the light. He pushed his back against the back door to swing it open and walked into the 'employee carpark' at the back of the bar. Really all it was was an open space at the back of bars and restaurants where the workers parked. He came up to his father's car, opening it since it was never really locked. 'It has so many pumps and dents, only homeless people would break in. Atleast I'd get money for a better one off the insurence if it was stolen' he used to say. Edger placed Suzie gently into the car, kneeling on the ground. She moaned sleepily at the loss of the body heat. Desmond followed closely behind.

"I'll drive easy." Desmond said as he sat into the vehicle. Edger nodded, pulling the seat-belt over Suzie as he got into the front of the car.

Molly eyed the stain on Edger's sleeve shaking her head and peircing her lips in disgust. She threw the hoodie into the washing basket then proceded to walk over to Edger and slap him at the back of the head, sending him face-first into his glass of orange juice.

"What was that for?!" Edger yelled at his mother.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of cotton?" she edged closer to the boy who leaned back, nearly falling out of his seat. "Hm?". She caught Desmond laughing to himself and walked to her husband, slapping him at the back of the head too.

"Why?" Desmond asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have sended him out so stop your chuckling!" She glared him down. Dalton stood at the counter laughing silently, perparing himself a snack. Molly turned around and slaped him at the back of the head for equal measure. "You shouldn't be laughing either!" She stormed off into the sitting room and promptly sat with her feet up Leaving all three Miles boys in the kitchen area, rubbing their heads.

"We know one thing for sure." Dalton whispered to Edger and Desmond.

"It's her time of the month." Edger whispered back.

"Nope." Dalton picked up the sandwhich. "Desmond likes them feisty." He finally said and retired to his room.

"You'd be pissed too if you had to pick up after a dick-head seventeen year old and a trouble making fifteen year old." Desmond commented, joining his wife on the couch. Edger finished off his drink, said good-night to his parents then made his way to his room. It was quiet. His bed toke up a whole wall alone, across from it was a desk littered with papers and other items of insignifigence. At it was a chair and two doored lockers either side. Edger opened the locker on the left, pulling out a pair of pyjama bottoms. He went to the other one that held an array of items. He lifted the wooden bottem, slipping his blade in the gap then slidding the board back into place. He changed his pants and went to pull out the roll out bed he kept tucked next to the desk when he heard a moan. He turned to see brown eyes locking with his.

"Edger?" Suzie asked sleepily, raising her head.

"Did I wake you?" He replied with a question, turning to face her. She outstreached her arm to him.

"Come here." she said, setting her head back on the pillows. Edger obeyed, crossing the small amount of floor on silent feet. Suzie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed. "Get in. I'm cold." Suzie moved over till her back was against the wall, leaving enough room in the single bed for Edger. He continued to obey, getting in next to her. Once Edger lay next to her she snuggled into his chest, soaking in his warmth. Edger wrapped his arm around her, realizing she was near freezing.

Was it normal for friends to feel like this some times? Jealouse? Longing


	7. Chapter 7: Dalton Days

How long did he sit there? 10 minutes? 20? Half an hour? He couldn't help it, She looked so peaceful. Eyes closed, breathing easy, hair astray, the sun from his window hitting her forehead. He eventually pulled himself away from her. He had a shower and got changed in the bath-room. Blue straight jeans, dirty white converse, signature grey hoodie.(Fresh out of the dryer by the beloved Molly)He combed his messy brown hair, moaning when the comb got got in his hair and he had to cut it out. He made a few more clips and brushes to make it look unnoticable. He heard a bang on the door then the familer yell from his brother.

"Move it or lose it brat! I haven't got all day!" He continued to bang until his fist hit air. Edger stared at his brother for a few moments.

"Where's the fire?" Edger ask monotinously, it creeped Dalton out.

"None of your buisness." Dalton snapped and Edger slammed the door in his face, locking it. He continued to bang. "Let me in!"

"Where's the fire?" Edger asked again, this time with a little emotion. Dalton stopped banging.

"Billy has asked me to come over." Dalton explained

"So why aren't you there?" Edger pushed. He needed to be careful or else he'd be dead when he opened the door.

"She asked me to be presentable for her parents." Dalton answered. His voice sounded calm, almost...Desperate? Like he was hoping Edger wouldn't unlock the door so he could waste a few hours yelling obsenities at the younger. "Just let me in." And so he did. Edger unlocked the door and walked out, silently passing his brother. He looked at his brother for a moment, but a moment was all Edger needed to see the fear in his eyes. Edger was unusually observant like that.

"Edger." Molly called from the kitchen area. "Come here for a second". Edger zipped up his hoodie as he crossed the living area to his mother. "I have a few errands to run and need you to run to the grocer to pick up some things." Edger nodded, taking the list and money from his mother.

"Let me just check on Suzie and I'll run out." He told her, walking backwards to his room, turning in time to open it and slip inside. He grabed the blade from it's hiding place. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it but he prefered to have it on him, just in case. He checked on Suzie, seeing she was still fast asleep. She had rolled herself into a cucoon in the duvet. Edger smiled to himself at how feeble she looked, curled with her knees close to her chest. He left the room, realized his mother had already left. He didn't let it phase him. He pulled on his fingerless gloves to cover the ring on his little finger that triggered the blade and left.

He ran along the busy streets, zig-zagging between pedestrians. He stoppedat the grocer to let the doors open then walked in, shivering slightly at the feeling on the air conditioning hitting the back of his now exposed neck. He picked up one of the blue plastic baskets and walked through the ailes, finding the items on the list gradually. He was stomped on the last item. How hard can it be to find Mango in a bloody grocer!, He yelled at himself.

"Look mommy!" He heard a small girl's voice then footsteps approach him, he turned to see the small ginger girl from last night. "It's the boy who sto-!" Her mother came up behind her to cover her mouth.

"Quiet my girl." She whispered to her daughter. Edger stood bewildered for a moment. The was the first time he'd seen someone happy for their loss. Granted he must've been a total jerk if they were, but still. The women stood up again, he hand away from the little girl's mouth and now held her smaller one. In the other were some shopping bags. "The police came shortly after the incidence." She told Edger, worry dripping from her voice.

"No surprise." Edger simply said. He spotted the Mango and put it in his bag. I have you now you sneaky bastard!...your talking to fruit, Edger thought, mentally slapping himself then remembered the women.

"My brother in law seen you. He told them what you did. Their after you. Him and the cops." She warned him. He gave her a reasuring smile.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." He said. She smiled back at him.

"Your braver then me." she let go of the little girls hand and hugged Edger. "Thank you.". She toke the little girls hand and left. Edger let the smile drop when they were out of sight. He lied, he was terrerfied of what could happen next. He toke his shopping to the counter to pay for it and a grin was soon on his features when he saw who was managing the till.

"Hello, my dear Ruby." He greeted her, she narrowed her eyes into a sharp glare. "Still working the till?" he asked sarcastically. He could tell that she wanted to jump over the till and beat the crap out of him but didn't because he was the customer.

"It's called having a kid, Mr. Miles." she snapped, scanning the items quickly so to get him out of her sight.

"I thought it was called not knowing how to use protection, Ms. Crane." He countered, earning another hard glare. He handed her the money. "Keep the change for yourself."

"Thanks." Ruby snapped again. He caught a glipse of the ring on her little finger. So she too liked to carry her blade with her. He walked out of the grocer, feeling the daggers Ruby was throwing at him with her eyes.

He placed the bags on the counter and went into the sittingroom where Suzie sat with her knees tucked to her chest. The TV was on but she was playing some game on her phone. He wasn't sure what the game was, just that you had to collect keys to unlock the next level, you were in a endless forest and some weird animal creature was after you and if he caught you, you had to restart. His eyes went from the TV to Suzie's game for a few minutes.

"Fuck!" She screamed out, threw her phone across the livingroom and pouted. Edger walked over to the poor device and picked it up, making sure she hadn't broken the screen.

"Level too hard?" He walked back over to the couch, falling down on it instead of sitting on it, making Suzie raise and land slightly.

"I needed six keys and I was on the last one." she mumbled through a face full of knees, she looked over the Edger then leaned against him, knees still tucked into her chest. "Will you please try? Pretty please and a Shirley Templar?" She begged. Edger rolled his eyes and pressed retry on the touch-screen. There was a crimson backround with the creature in 3D. He had a fox head, donkey body and legs of a lion.

"Who the hell made this?" Edger yelled, confused by the odd creature. Suzie shrugged.

"It was free." She replied, Edger shook his head and pressed play. It was in a badly animated forest. 2D trees and lego buildings with no roofs, windows of doors. He tried swipping it to move, nothing. Suzie pointed out the two circles on either side of the screen. "Left to look, right to move." She explained then tucked her hands into her pockets, streaching out her legs. He looked around his surrondings, then practised moving. The creature caught him. "Pfft" Suzie silenced her laugh.

"what?" Edger just looked at her. "I've never played this."

"I know." she laughed. "but that was petiful.". Edger just rolled his eyes and tried again, and again he was caught. On the third try he found three keys before he was caught, on the fourth he succeeded to get all the keys, but failed to find the door. On the fifth he found the door but not the keys.

"I give up!" He exasperated, throwing the phone back to Suzie.

"No" she objected. She reached for the phone and handed it back to him. "Try again. Your so close.". He sighed frustrated and toke the phone, he lazily went through the game, and won. He jumped up, screaming his victory. Suzie edged away from the excited teen. Edger was so caught up in his victory dance he didn't notice Desmond staring at him from the doorway to his bedroom.

"What happened?" Desmond finally asked, Edger stumbled back, surprised. He raised the phone to show Desmond.

"I won..." He told Desmond but it came out more like a question.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Desmond joked, making his way to the kitchen to sort out the groceries. Edger jumped when the phone went off in his hand. He threw it back to Suzie who caught it and answered in one swift movement.

"Ya'llow?" She greeted the caller. Edger didn't know why she answered like that, but he thought it was cute. He went to the kitchen to help his father. A few minutes later Suzie called into the kitchen. "My mom wants me home. She said you could stay the night if you wanted."

"I'll be there!" Edger called back as she left.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Desmond said, pilling the fruit in the bowl.

"I ditched school, remember?" Edger replied passing him to the fridge. Desmond shook his head at the younger male.

"I don't know what's worse. You causing trouble where ever you go or Dalton wasting his time with that Billy girl." Desmond groened. Edger gripped his chest and wavered to indicate that his feelings had been hurt. The two laughed at the specticle. "Who names their little girl Billy?" Desmond spoke his thoughts aloud.

"My parents." snapped a snarky female voice. Edger and Desmond faced the voice to see the usual bleached haired mini-skirt wearing Billy and the poor Dalton by her side. She glared down Edger with a condesending smirk.

"Is mom home?" Dalton asked. His shampoo'd shaven locks stuck up. He wore his usual black sweat pant, runners and an orange t-shirt without the jumper.

"Not yet." Desmond answered. "She'll be here in a few hours though." Dalton nodded and toke Billy to his room. She looked somewhat disappointed. "Coffee?" Desmond offered. Edger scrunched up his face.

"Uck!" he answered with a sound of disgust. "No. Tea please".Desmond replied with a simular sound.

"How do you drink that stuff? It's dyed water."

"So is coffee but coffee it more bitter." Edger said matter-of-factly. Desmond rolled his eyes at the younger and placed the cup infrount of him. "Can we get mugs? They hold more."

"Your mom prefers these." Dalton said, Edger replying with another sound of disgust and disapproval.

"I'm back!" Molly called into the apartment.

"Edger and Dalton are in their rooms, Billy's visiting." Desmond replied. Edger could visualize the disaprovel on his mother's face as he packed his bag for Suzie's place. He walked out to be met by Billy and Dalton. She scoffed at the sight of the younger.

"Would you mind dropping me to Suzie's, Dad?" he called across the space between the living area and the kitchen.

"Sure, let me grab my ke-"

"Could you wait a moment." Dalton interupted his father.

"He doesn't need to hear this." Billy scoffed, motioning to Edger. He toke no note of her tone. It was the usual from her.

"What's going on?" Molly asked the older of her two sons. Edger seen his brother stiffen under everyone's stares.

"Well..." Dalton began, visually struggling to pull the words from his mouth. "Something has...happened..."

"Yes?" Molly pushed, not knowing why her son was pausing so. Billy got straight to the point.

"I'm pregnant." She anounced. She blerted it out like it was nothing of sugnifigence. That's when the peices fell to place for Edger. The guy in the bathroom, the Templar girl...Billy! He wanted to blert it out just as she had about her pregnancy. He wanted every Assassin within a fifty hundred mile radius to hear it. He seen his mother stumble with shock then lean against the table to hold herself up. Desmond had paled, not even able to stand up. Molly's face went from shock to confusion.

"How? When?" She mumbled to herself. Her face hardened to that of anger, she stood straight and looked as if she was going to launch at them both and tear them to shreads. Desmond regained his bearings and went to his wife.

"Calm down." He said to her, holding her by her arms.

"Calm down? Calm down!" She shrieked, pulling away from Desmond. "Did you not hear what's after happening?!"

"It'll be fine." Desmond failed at assuring her. Edger dropped his bag to the ground, running to his mother. He stood at her side, trying to control her.

"No it won't Desmond!" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her plump cheaks. "When is it ever fine?! Tell me Desmond! Tell me when it'll be fine!" She fell to her knees and Dalton ran to her other side. She sat on her legs for a few moments, Desmond at her front and her sons either side of her, crying. Desmond pushed the other two males back a little to give her air. "It'll never be fine. Never!" She whailed a final time before sitting on the floor in tears.

"It's not that bad." Billy commented, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Edger glared at her. He hated her. He wanted to run over there and punch her in her stomach, killing the unborn child. He wanted to hear his blade ripping her throat. She didn't know all his mother had gone through. All the time she spent worrying that her sons could be ripped from her at any minute. The terror she felt, thinking they would be found out. She was strong, but she never seemed to be strong enough. They all felt that way, but they could keep it locked up or shrug it off. Edger, Dalton and Desmond. Molly piled all her frets ontop of one another untill it came crashing down.

Molly hugged her husband, her tears finally running dry. The brothers stood up, Desmond bringing his wife back to her feet. Billy still sat on the couch, her chin in her palm, tapping the side of her face in false patience.

"I'll walk to Suzie's" Edger said, Desmond nodded at his younger son. Edger crossed the open space, eyes stuck to Billy, Her's on him. He opened the door to leave but her voice called him back.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone yet." He turned his head to see her grining at him. "It's bad luck for the baby." she lay a hand on her soon to be swollen stomach. He stormed out of the house. If he hadn't, he was sure he would've killed her there and then.

"She's what!?" Suzie yelled. Edger motioned for her to quiet her voice. They sat in an old-style Diner. The red bouth had seen better days with the ribs in the pleather and tears at the stiching. Suzie had a chocolate milkshake infrount of her, Edger a strawberry one. "Your joking right?"

"I wish I was." Edger sipped his shake.

"How did your parent's take it?" Suzie pushed for information. Edger was about to answer when a loud abnauxious laugh broke the comfertable silence of the practically empty diner. Edger looked to see it was the group of Billy's friends in a bouth not far from their own. The dolled up teens got up and left, taking no notice of the two. The sound of the old american music resumed without the disruptive group still within it's walls. He turned to face her once again.

"She cried." Edger answered. Suzie's straw popped out of her mouth, a drop of the chocolate milk still on her plump lips.

"What?" She asked, forgetting the question she had asked.

"When they were told, my dad was speachless, then my mom cried." Edger gave a more descriptive answer. Suzie's tongue darted out to save the drop of milk before it fell to her jeans.

"Tough break." She simply commented, Edger nodded. "Your a man of few words, ya know that." Edger smiled at her.

"Nope" he replied, signaling for the waitress to bring them the bill. "You just talk to much." He smirked, earning him a prompt kick in the shin from his beloved friend.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, kicking him again. Edger pulled his leg onto the seat, rubbing his abused shin. The waitress dropped the bill onto the table. "I'll get this."

"Fuck yeah you will!" Edger yelled at her, still rubbing his leg. Suzie giggled. Edger never really cursed, and when he did he sounded very posh. Suzie threw down some money and got up to leave, Edger soon on her tail. The teens stepped out into the windy street. Suzie almost immediatly hugged herself, whatever warmth had covered them the past two days had gone. Edger removed his old leather coat that he had practically stolen from his father and covered Suzie with it.

"Won't you need it?" she asked, Edger shook his head.

"I've got my hoodie, you've just a shirt." He said. She put her arms in the still warm sleeves and zipped up the jacket. It looked to be twice her size. Her legs were white where her three-quater lengths didn't cover them. Edger noticed she was wearing the same thing as yesterday, but that was her thing. Whatever she wore on friday, she wore for the whole weekend. They walked down the street, the sun setting behind them.

The two turned into the familier allyway they toke as a short-cut to Suzie's home. Edger noted footsteps behind them but walked on. Two people blocked their exit and walked down to meet them. Edger pulled Suzie down the thrid break of the ally but two more men were walking down from there. They were surronded. Suzie looked at the people infrount of them, then to their left, then spun around to see the last of them. 6 people all together.

"Edge-" She was cut short when she was yanked away and pressed against a wall. Edger was pulled away and pressed against one opposite her. Suzie went to scream for help when a knife was placed against her throat.

"Scream and I'll end you" warned one of the thugs, tears of fright falling down her cheaks. Five of the six thugs were dressed alike in dark clouths. Edger looked for things to pull them apart. One had a bald head and was the only one with a dark skin tone, the rest either tan or caucasion, another with a scar streaching down the left side of his face, another wore no shirt under a open, loose winter coat. The one on the left of Suzie was the youngest of them, the one holding the blade to her throat wore a beany. The last man reminded him of Tony, the man he had slan last night. He smiled at the suspended male.

"It was too easy to find you." he commented. "You really need to cover your foot-prints better," He placed the barrol of his gun to the side of Edger's head. "Assassin." He spoke the last word as if it was poison in his mouth. Edger struggled against his human bounds, earning him a punch in the face. His head hit the back of the wall and he taste blood.

"Edger!" she yelled, also earning a punch from the youngest of them. She spat blood onto the ground, raising her head. "What do you want?" She asked the ring-leader of the circus of thugs.

"I don't want anything from you, princess." He waved the barrol in Suzie's direction. "I just want your little friend here to pay the price for killing, no," He pointed the barrol back at Edger "MURDERING my brother and father." He turned back to Suzie. "Then again," He grabbed her face, holding her in place "What could that pretty little mouth do other then talk? hm?" The one in the beanie smirked. Edger glared at them in disgust.

"She didn't do anything." He called to the man, tearing his attention away from Suzie. "I'm the one you want. Let her go." The man walzed back over to Edger.

"and if I don't?"

"I kill you." Edger threatened. The men erupted in laughter. Edger toke his opertunity, ripping away from his human bounds and thrusting his blade into the ring leader's throat. He pulled the gun from his dying hand and shot down the two men who held Suzie in bounds. She slid down the wall and sar on the ground between the two twitching bodies. The remaining three toke their guns, shaking as they did so. Edger rolled behind the darker blad man, using him to sheild himself from the bullets of the shirtless man and scar. He held the gun in a dead hand and pulled the trigger, killing them both with one bullet each. He let go of the bald male and looked over to Suzie. She sat on the ground, staring. He looked down at himself, seeing dots of blood all over his grey hoody and jeans. What was she going to do? Run? Scream? Both? He walked over to her but stopped as she edged away. He kneeled down to her, arm outstreached. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, then launched at him. Toppling him in a hug, crying. He pulled her away from him to look at her. "We have to go.". She nodded. He stood up then helped Suzie to her feet. The teens darted out of the allyway and through the busy streats. Edger leading the way and Suzie closely behind. He held her hand to make sure she didn't fall slack. He tried to break into a sprint but there were too many people in the bustling streets and Suzie wouldn't be able to keep up. So they ran.

They came to the gates of Suzie's apartment complex. She entered the code with trembling fingers as Edger kept watch to make sure they weren't followed. Luckily he spotted no one. The electric gate slipped open and Edger pushed Suzie inside. He never thought he'd see the day he'd have to be forceful with her, but he wanted to get off the street, and fast. The complex was much nicer then what Edger lived in. Edger's building led straight onto the street from the front door. Suzie's had giant greens and pathways the second you came into the gates. It was originally meant to be a campass. The Buildings were painted with creme and grey weater proof paint where the green paint on Edger's building was cracking away. They walked past the two circular greens were sprinklers turned, keeping the flowers healthy and the grass vibrent. They crossed the coble stone bride that led to the Entrance to the front of Suzie's building. She entered another code and Edger looked around. Usual he admired the beauty that had gone into Suzie's complex but now he hated it. There were three more buildings, one behind Suzie's and two infrount. Anyone could see them. Even as they got within the walls of the building, the giant windows kept then very exposed. In the rickity elevator Edger couldn't take his eye off the camera. Who could be watching them right now? He was having trouble breathing.

They came to the top floor. Their were three doors down a clostriphobic hallway. Each a different colour. There was a green one that belonged to a buisness man who lived alone. A blue one that belonged to a eccentric couple who, Edger discovered one day when they left the door open, had decorated the walls with paints and variouse metal hangings and covered the floor and shelves with odd statues and funny looking frames, then there was the purple door that belonged to Suzie. The door slid open and Suzie pulled out the key.

"Ahh, Sue! Ed!" the babysitter greeted the teens, hoping off the cream, leather couch and bouncing over to them. She was a curvy brunette with a bubbly attitude and dressed like a tweelve year old when really she was about ten years older then the teens. She tried to be friends with them but the duo thought her just a nuisence. "Benny fell asleep a while ago. Do you want me to stay with you two or do you want me to leave you love birds alone." and she thought they were a couple.

"No, your okay to go." Edger answered, pushing Suzie further into the apartment.

"Are you sure?" She asked in her usual overly happy tone. Edger glared at her with dark eyes, dropping her smile.

"You can go." He said sternly. She picked up her bag and stumbled out of the apartment, eyes glued to the once friendly teen until he closed the door with his foot. Suzie threw the leather coat off her to the ground and walked quickly to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water and chugging it down. Edger picked up the coat and threw it over the cream couch as Suzie poured herself another glass and walked out into the veranda. Edger's eyes glided over the familier scene of Suzie's apartment. Her parents had more money then his and weren't shy about it. Three identicle white leather couches surrounded a glass coffee table that sat on a black furry rug on wooden floors. A flatscreen was mounted on an slab of white washed wall with glass windows and doors on either side leading out onto the white veranda. On the left side of the slab was a large oak, diningroom table with matching chairs with emerald green cusions. An identicle white leather corner-couch was tucked in against white wall on the same side as the slap, right angling with red walls. The floor was littered with toys from the six year old brother and the wooden door that led to an office across from the white wall hung open. On the other side was a black roofed kitchen area with white tiled walls and floor. An Island stood in the area littered with papers and a fruit bowl in the middle. Next to it was a hallway that led to four bedrooms, Suzie's, her parents, her younger brother, Benny, and older sister, Crisa.

Crisa strolled out of her room, texting wildly. Her black heels clicked along the floor. Her hair was cut tight at the back and came into a gradual bob at the front, the left side longer then the right. She had dark blue eyes and the same natural bright blond as her little sister. Her white denim Skirt cut off half calf and her neon pink tank was loos at the back, showing her whole back. She nearly didn't notice Edger. She dropped her phone into her grey and neon pink bag and hung it on her should, tucked under her arm.

"Hi Edger, are you in long?" she asked. Edger shook his head. She leaned back to see her sister on the veranda. She turned back to Edger, still smiling. "I'm going out tonight. It's Milla's tweentith. I'll be back later but ma and pa should be long in by then. Ya cool with that?" Edger nodded again. "Coolio!" and with that she left, heels clicking on the floor. Why the hell do they hire a babysitter when they have a nineteen year old daughter?, he thought, mouthing the words on his lips. He looked out to see Suzie staring out at the moon. He went out to join her, leaning against the bar with his hip, Suzie on her forearms, playing with her thumbs as she gazed at the full-moon. The silence was sufficating them both.

"They say funny things happen on a full moon." Edger broke the killing quiet. Though not as he hoped it might.

"Like finding out her best friend is capable of murder?" Suzie joked in her usual care-free tone, but it was shaken. "That kind of funny?"

"I'm not a murderer." Edger replied, eyes glued to her. Suzie spun around.

"Then what was that!?" she was shouting now, fear in her voice. "The first guy, he just dropped dead infront of you?!-" before she could ramble furter Edger ejected the blade, it still had some blood on it. Suzie gasped, taking a couple steps back, staring at the blade. Edger set the blade back into it's place, pulled up his sleeve and unbuckled the weapon from his forearm, letting it fall to the ground with a clank of metal on concrete. "Wh-Where did you get that?!" Suzie stuttered out.

"My dad's friend Shaun has a son with a nack for designing and making these sort of things." Edger replied as if they were talking about something as simple as sports or the weather. "He followed a design from the Renaissance. It's hallowed out with a mechinism to make it usable as a fire-arm."

"It's a gun!" She shreiked. Taking a few more steps back, staring at it.

"I don't use the gun. I prefer the blade it's self" Edger answered, looking at the thick blade. "You can pick it up if you want, it won't bite". She stared at him as if he was a mad-man.

"No thanks." she said, her voice calming. He nodded at her then looked at the blade, deciding weither to pick it up or leave it on the ground. He chose to leave it. "Where did you learn to do that?" his gaze returned to Suzie.

"My dad and grandad taught me...on the farm." He answered. Suzie looked at him still.

"The farm? your grandad's farm?" She pressed further.

"It's a place off the grid. Abstergo found it a few years back. It was destroyed so they picked up and built somewhere else."

"Abstergo? The medical company?" Suzie asked as if it was some kind of a joke. Edger's hard gaze assured her it was anything other then a joke. "Who are they?"

"Assassins". Now she had heard it all and broke out laughing. Edger waited for her to control herself.

"So, you expect me to believe that Assassin's are enemies with Abstergo industried farmisuitical company?" she spoke as if it was all a joke and Edger was making it up as he went along.

"Not Abstergo, the people who own and run it. The Templars."

"Oh this is rich." She threw he hands up into the air. "Now your telling me Assassin's are fighting cristian soldiers from the crusades?" Edger looked up, then back at his blade.

"Yes." He replied, then looked back at her, the smile of laughing nature fell from her face. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you. The Templars from the crusades have fought through the decades over decades of history and have earned themselves the name Abstergo Famisuiticles Company." He stepped from the bar, picking up his blade. Suzie kept her eyes on the brown haired boy. "Yes, but they also have their dirty feet in everything. Laws. Politics. Marketing. I'm pretty sure this complex belongs to one of them."

"What do they want?" Suzie's voice sounded like an echo in the distence. Edger fixed the blade back onto his forearm.

"They want to bring peace by uniting everyone under one rule. There goal is good but the way they wish to bring it, is not. Instead of encouraging their fellow man to walk hand in hand, they force them too, hand cuffing them together instead." Edger explained Suzie's gaze went to the ground, deep in thought.

"Curropt Governments, broken Economies, Financhil Disasters." She uttered unconciously.

"Yes." Edger answered her unasked question, pulling her back to him. "They bring people so low, make them so miserable, that they have no other choice but to follow them."

"Why don't we know this? Shouldn't it be written in history books or something that they were currupt? Why are we kept in the blind?" Her voice was raising. Edger began to smirk.

"but it is written. When Abstergo was unvailed and every other company went to the ground it was all over the paper's. It was in history books that Ceasare Borgia tried to concoure all of Rome and during the American Reveloution, Templar's sided with the English." Edger informed her, her face was still of that of thought but it had soften, showing that it made sense to her. "It has been written. But it's been covered up."

"And the Assassins? What do they believe?"

"They want the same thing. Peace. But they wish for people to be free to do as they please, to be liberated, to bring their own peace. They mearly want the Templars gone so that peace may spread. That's all they want." Edger crossed the space between the veranda to Suzie. She looked up at the other teen. "That's all I want"

"Your an Assassin?" She stared up in the taller teen. Edger stood back and opened his arms wide.

"You think so? I thought I was a giant peacock!" Edger yelled out, laughing, breaking the seriousness of the moment. A smile and a giggle came across Suzie. Atleast Edger wasn't lost to her just yet. "I think it's best if we go inside, I've been freezing my ass off out here." Suzie nodded and followed the taller inside.

He told her everything. Every story. Every fact. Answered every question. Told her why he had kept so much a secret. She understood. That's how they ended up where they were now. Sitting on her bed, talking nonesense in the dark. What might have been if the Assassins never exsisted, how Dalton may be feeling about the new child, what they might name it(Suzie betted it would be Billy junior if it was a boy or girl), What poor boy had Crisa coaxed into buying her a drink, could Suzie's parents hear them chatting absolute nonesense. Nothing had changed.

"I think if they could hear us, they would've told us to shut up by now." Suzie laughed. Edger stared at her, the pale moonlight from her window the only thing shining on them. Her room was much larger then Edger's. Four time the size of his is he had to guess. A three door wardrobe was set in the wall, a white angled desk across from a queen sized double bed with dark red sheets. A flatscreen TV was mounted on the wall next to the desk, a shelve under it holding up a DVD player and TV box.

"Wanna watch?" Edger motioned to the TV, Suzie nodded, grabing the remote and turning it on. They watched some show about animals in africa going extinct because of the population increasing. They continued to talk nonesense. Edger stared at the TV, not really paying attention to the programe or the conversation.

"So...is there any one at school or, ya know" Suzie stumbled over her words. "anybody you like?"

"I like everyone. Well, except Billy. She's horrible." Edger answered, eyes glued to the TV.

"No, I mean like as in anyone you wanna be with?"

"I'm with you right now." Edger bend his head to the side, bewildered by some breed of blue frog. "and tomorrow I'll be with my parents, probably."

"No. Like, is there anyone you want to be in a relationship with?"

"Oh. No. Not at the moment." Edger fixed his head upright. "How about you?"

"Well, there is one guy." she said almost shyly.

"That's why you broke up with Lina? Wanted to try the other side?" he joked. Suzie simply rolled her eyes at the Assassin. "Do I know the poor guy?"

"What makes you think he's poor?"

"He has to be if you like him." Edger commented, Suzie nudged him slightly, shaking her head.

"Well, I guess you could say you know him." She began play with her fingers. "He has brown hair, blue eyes, really great sense of humor and can be a real dork at times".

"Wow" Edger commented, eyes still on the TV. "Your really good at picking who you like, arn't you?" Suzie lost her patience with the boy. She swung her leg over so she sat in his lap, cutting off his view of the TV. She put her hands either side of his hand, tangling them in his messy hair. She had to push herself onto her knees and crashed her lips with his, holding his head in place. She pulled her face from his but close enough that they could hear each-others steady breathing. "Oh...you mean...me?" Edger stuttered, his cheaks going redder then the sheets on Suzie's bed. She laughed at him the pressed her lips back to his.

He held her in his arms the same way he had the night before in his home and this time he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her sleeping figure forever, or atleast as long as he could. Which wasn't long since he needed to pee. He left the bathroom to be greeted with Suzie's dad in his face, he stumbled back in shock of the brown eyes looking right into his blue ones.

"Good morning, Kido!" He greeted in his usual happy tone.

"Good morning, Mr Tombay." Edger said they looked to the ground as if looking to himself.

"Why so formal? Just call me Tim!" Tim spoke Edger's thoughts exactly. "Matilda has breakfast on the table. You grab a seat and I'll wake the sleepy heads!" Edger couldn't speak in the close proximity of the overly excited adult. Edger made his way to the general living area to wait for the others. The sun shun brightly through the window, reflecting off the bright funiture, blinding Edger.

"Ed'er!" came the squiell of an excited six year old that came running in an all-in-one, footless green, space pyjamas. Edger picked up the excited child and spun him around above his head. He brought the child near him again, sitting him on his hip and kissing his cheak. "W'ook Ed'er!" He yelled, pointing to his mouth where there was a gap where his two front teeth were. "I wost my 'eeths Ed'er! I wost my 'eeths"

"Wow!" Edger yelled back in false amazment. "and did the toothfairy come?" The six year old nodded wildly.

"I got woo 'ollars, Ed'er!" he told the teen.

"I only ever got a few pennies." Edger groened, pretending to be upset. He caught a glimps of Matilda making serving breakfast, watching the specticle.

"'hat's 'cause your 'eeth are 'irty!" He laughed at the teen pretending to be shocked.

"Go and play with your toys before I kick you into next year." Edger laughed, putting the child back on his feet who scrambled back over to his dinosaurs and trucks, light brown hair bobbing. Edger walked into the kitchen to help bring the plates to the table. The Tombays were the only family he knew that had french fries with breakfast.

"Your really good with kids, Edger." Matilda commented, taking plates and leading the way to the table. Edger counted the plates and realized there was an extra one.

"Thanks" He answered, setting them down.

"Ever think of having some of your own when your older?" she asked, swapping two of the plates around since each serving and seat went to a certain person.

"I hope."

"Well." Matilda pinched the tips of napkins and fixed the sparkling silverware. "Whoever she is, she'll bee very lucky to have you as a husband. Your the sweetest, cutest boy I've ever met."

"Your just being polite because I helped you carry the food." Edger smiled at her and she pinched his cheak lightly.

"and so modest! I could just wrap you up and eat you in one gulp!" she coo'd over the teen.

"please don't" Edger laughed and his cheak was released. Matilda laughed at the young mans humor. She tapped a chair, indicating him to sit. Edger pulled out the seat and sat down. The greasy food was tempting but he waited for the others.

"C'mon! Let's not keep mom and Edger waiting!" The peppy older man called to the three zombies who emitted from the halway.

"It's too early!" Crisa yawned, streaching up one arm and using the other to cover her mouth, her tank-top cut off just above her belly button. Suzie wobbled beside her, rubbing her eyes, she wore checked pants and toke off her AC/DC t-shirt, leaving her in black and red strips. Behind them came an unusually tall male who made the two short females look even shorter(Crisa was only a mere two inches taller then her 5'4 foot sister)and had both arms outsreached, reveiling two giant bushes under his arms. He had tan skin, shaven hair, a goatee and was rediculously hairy. Or was Edger just lacking in the body hair department? He wore blue boxers and a shirt with the name of some group Edger reconized from his brother's bag, so he had no clue who they were. Edger looked around, not realizing until now how much this family seem to like red. Tim sat at the top of the table, his wife to his left then Suzie then Edger. Across from Edger sat Crisa's male friend, who had already dug into his food, Crisa next to him across from Suzie. Benny sat at the end of the long table. The sun hit Tim's back, giving him a God-like glow.

"Wha's your nom?" Benny asked the male, who gave him a look of confusion then scoffed. Edger narrowed his eyes into a glare. He's just a kid, you pig, He thought, picking up two fries and placing them in his mouth to make fangs. He poked Benny on the shoulder then formed his hands into claws. "AH!" schrieched the six year old in laughter. Edger laughed with Benny, stuffing the fries into his mouth. Crisa and Suzie giggled at the activities taking place with the youngest males. Matilda cleared her throat to get her eldest's attention.

"Who is your friend, Crisa?" Her mother inquired, nodding towards the male.

"This is Tony." She waved a hand to the man, sounding like she really didn't care. I killed the last jerk I met with that name, Edger thought, smiling at Tony who smiled back then continued to stuff his face, finishing way before the rest of them.

"I have to get to work." he simply said then walked off, most likily to Crisa's room. He even sounds like him, Edger followed the man with his eyes till he was out of sight. He looked back at the family. Tim gave his eldest a look of inquiry. Crisa scrunched up her face and shook her head. Tim nodded, smiling, replieved. Edger wondered how families can have some sort of silent way of talking to one another. He also wondered how they all looked so well. Usually Molly was yelling at Dalton to get up, Desmond was drinking his second cup of coffee to make himself up to get down to the warehouse and Edger was just running as fast as he could to get out of the madness, often missing breakfast.

"I hope you won't be so rude, Edger." Tim commented. Edger looked at him, realized his food was sticking out and covered his mouth, swallowing.

"My parents taught me manners." Edger smiled at the family who laughed in return except for Suzie who smiled back.

Edger did up his shoes, his phone going off for the third time. He checked it again, knowing it was his parents wanting him home. They didn't say why. He stood back up to be greeted by Tony towering over him. He wore baggy pants and tennis shoes. Edger toke a step back.

"H-hi" Edger's voice was shaky. The bigger man scoffed and left.

"and you call yourself an Assassin?" whispered Suzie. Edger turned around to see her still in her Pyjamas.

"so now I'm not aloud to feel afraid?" Edger whispered back, laughing slightly. Suzie shrugged. "fine, you stand close enough to that monster that you can feel him breathing and tell me you don't wanna run." she giggled at him.

"'o you have 'o go, Ed'er?" came the little boy's voice from behind Suzie, he looked out from behind her, only reaching little above her thigh. Edger bent down so he was eye level with Benny.

"My mommy and daddy want me home so I have to go." Edger told Benny. He came out from behind Suzie and hugged the teen.

"Buh bye." He said sadly then squelled as Edger tickled his sides. He jumped away from the teen, smiling and giggling wildly. He raised, putting his hands either side of Suzie's waist, hoisting her up into the air. She screamed then laughed, wrapped her legs around his waist like she had the night in the bar, her arms around his neck. She brought their lips together again, this time Edger kissed back.

"Got it!" the teens broke apart and looked in the direction of the squeke. Matilda stood there, camera in hand. Tim came up behind her to ask why she had squelled. She showed him the picture then he gave Edger a glare, playful instead of angry. The teens laughed at the imature adults. Suzie kissed Edger's cheeck before she was let back on her feet.

"About damn time!" Crisa yelled from the couch as Edger left.

He strolled down the pathway. The sun was on his back and a breeze kept him cool in his leather coat and hoodie, both hung open showing his plain white t-shirt. His back-pack lolled on his shoulder. Edger looked around, taking in the usual sights. The high buildings and the bustling people. New york city did have it's good side, Edger just didn't live in it. The pathway became more cracked and broken, buildings more filthy as he neared his old green building.

He felt an urge to run back to Suzies. Something felt wrong here. Surely enough, he walked in to find his mother in his father's lap, crying her eyes out. Desmond her in his arms, stroaking her hair, trying to sooth Molly's whails.

"What's happened?" Edger asked them with pleading eyes, bringing his parents attention to him. The stares of them both made him feel like he two was about to break down and cry.

"It's Dalton." Desmond answered. "He's run away."


	8. Chapter 8: Fire

"You want me to what?!" Shaun yelled, not believeing his ears. Tinia flinched then jabbed a finger in her father in the ribs, accusing him of trying to deafen her. The older flinched away from the teenage girl then looked at the two brown haired males. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to hack into CCTV to help you find Dalton?" Edger nodded "are you mad?" Edger looked around as if in thought.

"Yes. Yes I am mad. Very mad indeed." He replied in his best english accent, earning a giggle from Tinia and a glare from Shaun.

"Don't get smart with me boy." He warned.

"Look, Shaun." Desmond spoke up. "There's camera everywhere. You can't pick your nose without some fat guy behind a computer seeing it." Edger held back a small laugh at Tinia scrunching u her face at Desmond example. "If we do what my dad did and just go running through the streets, we won't get anywhere. Rebecca's willing to help but she can't hack into the system and your great at it. How long would it take you? One, Two hours?" Desmond begged. Shaun laughed at the other man.

"It's not that complex, Desmond. Well, for you maybe." Shaun scoffed.

"So, you say you can do it in under an hour?" Desmond challanged. Shaun sipped drank that last of his tea.

"Easy. I could do it in less then HALF an hour." Shaun replied. Desmond pulled his keys out of his pockets, grining at the red-head.

"I'll drive." Desmond said, making his way out of the apartment. Edger followed the older till he turned around. "You stay here." Desmond told the boy as Shaun left the apartment. Desmond was out the door and closed it behind him before Edger got a chance to ask why. He pouted in the hallway.

"Are we really so bad that you can't wait an hour with us?" asked Logan, standing in the doorway. Blue orbs met green ones then look back into the sitting room, making his way

"No. I'm just worried for my brother." Edger answered, ploping onto the couch, sinking in. Niamh sat on the one across from him, Tinia sitting at the Island with her head buried in her mother's old medical journel.

"I'm sure they'll find him." Niamh smiled reasuring, grey hair pulled back into a thight bun.

"Hey mom! How old are you?" Tinia called back. Niamh looked at the back of the ginger girl's head.

"Shouldn't you know." Niamh snapped at her daughter.

"I'm too lazy to remember." She groened, turning another page in her journel.

"She's sixty!" Logan called into the sitting room. Tinia turned to goak at her mother.

"Your a couger!" Tinia pointed at her mother, jumping down from the stool.

"A what?" Niamh gave the young girl an odd look, Edger just slouched in the chair, watching the specticle.

"A couger." Logan stood in the archway, leaning on the woodwork. "An older women who suduces younger men."

"I am not a couger!" Niamh yelled, offended. Tinia jumped onto the couch, both hands in the air above her head.

"Attention all personal! Shaun Hastings has mommy issues!" She yelled out, Logan doubled over in laughter. Niamh laughed at her daughter shaking her head. "I repeat! Shaun Hastings has mommy issues!" She jumped on the couch, bringing up her legs and landing right next to the younger. Logan curled on the ground, tearing. Niamh raised from the chair, hitting her daughter with the tea-towel she had in her hand. Edger stared at the 16 year old as she curled over to him as if to defend herself from the sheet of cotton, laughing like a little child.

"Get out of my sight!" laughed the older women. Tinia jumped up from the couch. She skipped the one of the white wooden doors and slipped inside. Edger sat there for a few momments. Their was a crack in Tinia's door where she had opened it slightly, she was staring at the younger. When she noticed she had Edger's attention a pale hand slipped out from the crack, calling him to her room. He obeyed, crossing the floor to the girls room. He slipped in just as she had. The bubbly girl jumped over to her bed, hoping onto it and sitting cross-legged. She pointed over to a red cage.

"Bernard has missed you." She said, Edger pulled down his head and looked into the cage, hands set on the dresser it lay on, chin on his hands. The brown rat scrurried around his space till it seen Edger and scrambled over.

Hi Edger! You've gotton so big! Edger could practically hear Bernard squell as he opened the cage and lifted him out. He plopped the creitter onto the bed and it ran around wildly. The teens laughed as he tried to climb the wall. Logan walked in moments later.

"Hey sis', have you s- AH!" He shreiked, the two youngers looked at the male. He pointed to the creature as if it was going to go off like a bomb. "What is that thing doing out of it's cage!? Put it back in!" He shreiked. Bernard came to the edge of the bed and looked at the over-reacting Logan as if to say 'why don't you love me?'. Edger picked up the tiny rodent and went to Logan with it.

"He's not that bad, Dan. C'mon, give him a hug." Edger teased, streaching his arm out to offer the pet to Logan who ran out of the room. Tinia laughed at her older brother, jumping from the bed and straiding past Edger.

"Follow me. I've got a great idea!" she whispered to him. The two went next-door to Logan's room. The teens looked around quickly, knowing he'd return soon. "Put him in that." Tinia pointed to a cereal bowl with some flakes in it. Edger hopped over and slid Bernard into the bowl. No! There's milk in this! Edger heard the rat yell as he tried to climb back up Edger's hand, who filpped it over to drop the rat into the bowl. I hope you burn in HELL! he squeked as the two ran back into Tinia's room, closing the door and waiting for Danial to return to find a rat in his cereal.

"Thanks mom." They heard Logan call back as he trodded back to his room. The two placed their ears to the wall, waiting. The door closed, any minute now. Nothing. Tinia gave Edger a curious look. Had Logan not seen Bernard. Just then there was the sound of croakery breaking and a scream. The two laughed at how girly it sounded then opened the door, stepping over to Logan's door and opening it just in time for a milk-soaked rat to run out between Edger's legs. Freedom! Bernard squilled, scampering into the kitchen, terrorizing Niamh. She hoped onto the Island in the kitchen.

"Get away!" She screamed. Logan sat on his desk, feet in the air, glaring at the youngers. Tinia and Edger shared concerned glances befoe running into the general living area. "Get that rat back into it's cage or it's going back to the shop!" Niamh snapped. The teens looked around, Tinia in the kitchen, Edger in the sitting room. Edger scaned the under of chairs and behind the TV. Barnard was nowhere to be seen.

"Found him!" Tinia anounced, lifting up a colonder with Bernard sticking out his little pink nose over the top. Niamh screamed and the troublsome teens ran back to Tinia's room.

"You were right." Desmond sighed in false defeat as the two older men walked back into the apartment.

"Of course I was right. I told you I could do it in less then half an hour and how long did it take me?" Shaun asked, grinning like an idiot, boasting.

"fifeteen minutes." Desmond replied, rolling his eyes at the older male. How typical. The males strode into the sittingroom to be met by a furious Niamh, grins, both fake and genuin, feel from their faces. The two men exchanged a glance. Either we're in trouble or the kids did something. Both of them thought. Edger crept up behind his father, planing to jump him. The older turned before he could, Edger fixing his posture, smiling.

"How did it go, dad?" Edger asked.

"Let's go." Desmond hurried his boy out of the apartment.

~forwarding memory to a more recent one~

"Your still too tall!" Suzie complained, jumping up and down as the duo went along the street.

"For the last time, you stopped growing two years ago." Edger reminded her. I wind hitched the end of their graduation gowns. Suzie pulled the material closer to her to try and shelter herself from the cold. Edger pulled her through the gates to her apartment complex. The gates were wide opened, Edger supposed then had broken. SThey hurried along the tiny halway. Suzie grabbed his forearm to pull him into the elevator.

"I hope my parents haven't made a big deal of this." Suzie groened. Edger pulled her into a one armed hug. Kissing the side of her head.

"Long day?" He asked, voice low. Suzie answered with a slight nod and a low hum. The elevator doors pulled open, Suzie's door in veiw and wide open. Suzie pulled from Edgers arm and hurried into the apartment. Edger followed her with a quickened step. She stopped a few steps through the door, wide eyes and white. Edger soon seen why she was shocked.

Crisa sat on the now red couch with her throat slit open. Ben was at their feet in a crumbled bile of limbs and shattered glass linded the window on the far side of the room, Tim's still bleeding and disgarded body thrown onto the balcony.

Suzie was stuck in a silent scream and slowly crumbling. Edger pulled her close and began moving to the door.

"We have to g-" He was interupted by a shriek. Matilda came running from the hallway, her body fell forward as a bullet caught up with her. The back of her dress became a bloody mess. Steps followed closely behind. Edger pushed Suzie behind him. He eyed the man up and down. He looked like a buisness man of some kind, ginger hair brushed to the side and a maintained beard.

"Ahh, Edger. It's about time you arrived." a couple of thugs arived behind him, simular to the ones that attacked Suzie those years ago.

"Who are you?" Edger hissed.

"my apollogies. I'm Bob Thecher. I believe you met my daughter?" He slipped the gun back under his coat as if to show less hostility.

"Billy." Edger spat. He had little love for the whole situation. He tested the tension of his blade.

"Yes. Don't worry. Your nephew is doing just fine, your brother too." He continue to speak with that grin blasterd on his beared features "My son-in-law. It was a beautiful wedding, pitty you couldn't attend."

"Pitty Tony toke the turn for the worst as well." Edger replied. Bob's feature's hardened. Edger brought his wrist up, pulling back on the metal of his blade and releasing it, shoting Bob in the shoulder. He fell back with a cry of pain. His thugs were slow to react. Edger pulled Suzie by the wrist through the door and closed the door. Edger pulled her down the hallway to the elevator that came quickily. He pulled her into the metal box and banged the controls to take him down, momentarily thanking for fast reacting technology.

"Get them!" The could hear Bobs yell as the door closed over. Suzie crumbled to the ground, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Dead. All dead." she whispered, her voice shaking. Edger pulled her back to her feet.

"Please. I know this is horrible"Edger pulled her face to look into his eyes. "But we need to get somewhere safe" Suzie just stared at him, swallowed hard and nodded. Suzie came back to her feet as the doors opened. The duo sprinted out of the elevator and out to the open.

"What are we gonna do?" Suzie asked, paniced. A young man was pulling up on his bike. Edger ran up and punched him off his bike, getting on himself.

"Get on." He demanded, fixing himself onto the bike. He looked back to see her staring at her. "Now!" he yelled. Suzie snapped back into reality and climbed on. Barely being able to fix herself before Edger sped off. Luckily, her feet were off the ground. She clinged to the male teen as they speed off. Two more motor cycles came from behind them. Elder cursed.

"Were gonna have to detour." he called back to Suzie as he took a sharp turn. He speed through the streets, the two bikes still on their tail. The traffic came to a stop. Edger slipped between the cars, not breaking speed. One of the bikes was right behind him, the other to his right, the cars between them. The rider pointed his gun at the teens. Edger looked around for an escape. He speed off infrount of cars, Suzie screaming. The bike to his right crashed into one of the vihacles, the other behind them. "I've got a plan" he called to suzie, taking a left. "Your not gonna like it!" he pulled the handle back harder, urging the bike to go faster.

"What is it?" she asked. He courage came back as she looked over Edger's shoulder, only to pale. "Your not gonna-!" she yelled, unable to finish her words as the two reached another cross roads, the peir directly infront of them.

"Hold on and get ready to hold your breath!" Edger yelled back. The bike sped through the traffic to the peir. Suzie buried her head into Edger's back. When they neared the edge, Edger threw one of his arms behind him to cling onto Suzie as they went under with the bike.

He detached from the vehicle and swam under the peir, Suzie in his arms. She gasped for air. Edger placed his whole hand on her mouth, shushing her. Another vehicle drove down the peir at a slower speed. stopping at the end. The rider got off his vehicle and looked into the water. He walked around it, gazing over the edge and between the board. Edger held his breath, he was standing right ontop of them. Suzie clung tighter to her boyfriend in equal suspense.

"Their gone." he spoke into a device, probably a phone. There was a pause for the others response. He walked back to the bike, climbing on and speeding off. Edger breathed again, realizing how cold he was, he pulled Suzie to the rocks.

"Thank god the tide isn't heavy tonight." He said, pulling her out of the water. She nodded and agreed. Edger climbed ahead of her, helping her up. The two eventually made it to the top. Edger looked around to place himself again, his attention going back to Suzie when he heard her curse.

"Well this is useless." She groened, the soaked thouch phone in her hand.

"Alway be prepared for the unexpected." Edger commented, pulling out a plastic zip-lock-bag that contained his phone in one pocket and then another that held his wallet from another.

"Seriously" she laughed, shaking her head. "One second were being chased by some goones and the next you showing me how much of a nerd you are.". Edger faked being offensive, pushing the bags back into his pockets.

"Put it back in your pocket, we'll set you up later." he said. She nodded and placed the phone back her pocket. Edger thought for a moment. They need to get to his place but ringing might be risky and there was no way they were gonna ask Desmond to come out to collect them, and no bus or taxi will take soaking wet customers. One answer, walking.

It toke them ages to get there, Suzie had even taken off her heels. The duo stumbled into the apartment. Suzie was exhausted, Edger was tired too but not to the same degree. Edger's face twisted into disgust when he heard the activities Desmond and Molly were getting up to in the next room. Suzie blushed lightly, going a full red when Edger banged the door as loud as he could to show that he was home. That didn't do it for him.

"I'm home!~" he called in his sweetest voice, Suzie giggling.

"The whole complex knows!" Desmond yelled back, his voice dripping in venom. Hushed arguing toke place. Edger looked over his shoulder at Suzie.

"You can take a shower. Your pyjamas are still here, there on the dresser." he said. Suzie nodded, making her way to the bathroom as Desmond came out, only his pyjama bottoms dressing him.

"Why are you here? I thought you were staying at Suzie's!" he snapped, obviously enraged. Edger looked at his father with most senserity.

"Dalton sold us out. Suzie's family are dead" he told Desmond who was taken aback by the information.

"Everyone?" Desmond lips moved unconciously.

"Tim, Matilda, Crisa, Ben. All of them." Edger said. Both men dipped their heads, Desmond in thought, Edger in remorse. The phone went off. The name "Rebecca" blinked on the neon screen. Desmond picked up the device next to him. He placed it to his ear, carefully and answered.

"Desmond! CCTV is down, there's no feed. The camera has literally been disconnected." Rebecca rushed down the line. "Good thing I had to feed Becca or else I wouldn't have noticed. Abstergo did it, the emblem is on the screen."

"Dalton sold us out. Edger just told me. They attacked Suzie's family." Desmond replied, now pacing. Edger followed to listen in on the conversation.

"This is bad. I couldn't even contact Shaun, his line is dead. And he has all that fancy high-tech stuff. I hope not-" and he voice quit. In place of her words were a gasp.

"What?" both men asked, paniking.

"Turn on the News. It's Shaun's building!" Rebecca gasped down the phone. Edger hurried, switching on the flat screen, the news being the first thing that came on screen.

"The building caught fire in three differant stories about thirty minutes ago. All residents have been evacuated-" the new women spoke, footage of the smoldering building playing live "except one." A picture of Logan around the time he finished high-school came on screen. "Logan Hastings, a local youth, was last seen escorting his family out when the building collasped ontop of him-" Edger channeled out the news lady, staring at the photograph his attention went back when his name was mentioned again. "-Logan Hastings has just been confirmed dead."

"No" Desmond gasped, staring at the glowing screen. Molly emerged from her bedroom.

"What happened?" she asked then followed their gaze to the TV. Her mouth hung open slightly in a silent cry when she read the caption 'found dead' in frount of Logan's picture. Suzie emerged from the bathroom, a bathtowel dressing her. It came down to her knees, her dirty blound hair clinging to her.

"Edger" she called to the other. He turned to her, finally pulled from the TV. "I...I need to tell you...something." she stumbled through her words.

"It can wait." Desmond broke through their touching moment. "We need to get out of here. Rebecca is meeting you three at the safe house." he spoke sternly.

"What about you?" Molly exclaimed.

"I need to find Shaun and his family. I'll meet you there." Desmond said. He went into his room. Molly ushered Suzie over to find her some clouths. Edger ran into his room. He pulled off his dress shoes and put on runners, more acceptible for running. He pulled out his bag, throwing in his eagle(still very attached to it)and Suzie's bunny(since she had left it there)then zipped it up. He paused for a moment before looking over his room. The messy papers on the desk, the posters, the chipping paint, his messed up sheets and messy wardrobe. He felt, no, he knew he would never get to see it again. He stared out his window at the street light and graffity stained wall that stood opposite. He pulled his emotions back into place and met with Suzie and his mother in the sitting room. Suzie's wet hair was pulled into a pony-tail. She wore jeans and a loose fitting grey t-shirt with a pair of Molly's boots. Molly was dressed simuler with a green body warmer.

"Let's go" Molly ushered the teens out the back and into the car, closing the back door, not bothering to lock it.

Rebecca and Molly both drove to the safe house around the same time. They were unloading the cars. Edger, Ruby and Suzie had formed a nice carry line. Suzie passed the lugage to Edger who then got it to Ruby who toke it the rest of the way in, leaving it at the door for Rebecca and Molly to organize.

"Last one." Suzie groened, giving the box to Edger. She doubled over, panting. She wasn't use to this level of exsertion. Edger got the meeting place of Ruby who toke the box, grugely. Edger noticed that Suzie wasn't with him and ran back to find her. She sat against the car, head in her hands. He walked up to her, silently without trying.

"are you okay?" he asked, taking her by surprise. She startled, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine." she said, her voice gradually going quiet. Edger kneeled down so he could look up at her, her eyes still on the ground. He put an arm to the car to steady himself and get her attention again.

"You shouldn't keep things from me." he said. Her sight trailed back to him, desperation clear in her brown orbs.

"I need to tell you something...important." she said, biting her lip as if to keep the words back.

"yes?" he pushed, she still wouldn't speak. She shook her head.

"You'll be mad." she mumbled. Edger stood back up slightly, lifting her face to look at him, the moonlight the only thing illuminating them.

"Nothing you say can anger me." he whispered. She persed her lips together.

"I...I..." she stumbled over her words. She finally got the courage to blurt it out. "I'm pregnant..." she said then pushed her lips back together. Edger was taken a back, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I knew you'd be mad!" she yelled, pushing Edger, setting him off balance and sending him to the ground. She ran into the trees. Edger yelling after her. He climbed back to his feet and ran after her.

"Suzie!" he yelled out, eyes scaning everything. Focuse Edger, he told himself, use your talent. He toke a deep breath, easing his nerves. Everything became darker. Gold footsteps glowed. He followed them, running. Everything went back to normal when he appoached a bush, silent weeping could be heard near it. He crawled up behind it. "Suzie?" he called to her.

"Go away." She replied between sobs.

"No." Edger said, going down on his knees and pulling her into him. He sat with his back to a tree, holding her in his comforting embrace.

"I...I should've...t-told you...sooner..." she stuttered between sobs.

"How long have you known?"

"t-two mounths...I told my sister...s-she wanted me to...k-kill it" another hefty sob broke through.

"it's okay." he whispered in a comforting voice. Suzie pushed herself back.

"Your not mad...?" she asked, eyes red from tears. Edger shook his head, not breaking eye contact.

"If anything, I'm happy."


	9. Chapter 9: Just Like You

"Granpa Desmond! Help!" A little brunette boy came running through the underground halls, clinging to Desmond's jeans. Desmond turned around.

"What's wrong?" Desmond asked, picking up the younger. A blond girl with bouncy pig-tails came running through carrying a knife.

"Die!" she screached. Edger came running in and pulled the knife from the little girls grip. Honey eyes looked at him with a pout. "Daddyy!" she groened, reaching for the knife "Gimme! Gimme!"

"No." Edger spoke sternly. "You should know better then to chase your little brother with knives, Axes." said little girl glared sharply at her father.

"Fuck you!" she yelled up. Edger was about to give out to her when two little ginger boys ran into the room with snowballs, pelting Axes. "Shane! Shem!" she groened. The two boys wore winter coats and tracksuit bottoms with boots. One wore a plane piolet's hat with flaps over his ears and googles ontop, the other a red scarf and a wide grin.

"C'mon. Rebecca is letting me, Shane and Becca play in the snow!" Shem anounced, turning and running back out of the cave. Before Edger could protest, she had already ran out, throwing on her father's leather coat and mother's scarf, both were too big but she prefered them to her own. She cliamed the steep hill and sprinted after the two boys. She slipped into the snow when reaching the entrence. Rebecca troted through the heavy snow, pulling up the seven year old and dusted the snow off her. It was useless since she got a chest full of snow from Becca. Rebecca laughed.

"Honestly, your eleven years old." she laughed, Becca shrugging.

"Never too old for a snow ball fight." she smiled. "C'mon Axes. Better choose teams". Axes jogged over to the three. Shem grined, green eyes shimmering. Shane stood in silent, smiling lightly at Axes, Blue orbs alight. "How about girls verses boys?" Becca offered.

"No fair, You and Axes have the better aim." Shem groened.

"Where's Truden?" Shane asked, he question unnoticed.

"How about me and Shem verses Axes and Shane?" Becca offered up, Shem agreeing.

"And Truden?" Shane pushed, not wanting to leave the youngest out. Becca rolled her eyes.

"If he shows, he can join your team. deal?" Becca exclaim, running off to made a shelter before Shane could answer.

"Great, I get the weaklings." Axes grumbled under her breath, retreating to make a shelter, Shane in tale.

They were in the midst of making a shelter when Shane called out a schriek, running behind the shelter. Axes gave him a confused look before an armada of snow-balls came flying at them.

"Attack!" Shem exclaimed excitedly, throwing another snow-ball. Axes began quickily making a snowball and hurld it at them, Shem turning to the side and the icey ball of fury hitting his side.

"You make, I'll throw." Axes ordered Shane, who stuttered out a yes and began compacting the snow into circular weapons of fun and snow. Axes threw another snow ball, hitting Becca in the face, 'causing to stumble back slightly with the impact of snow in her eyes and mouth. Axes threw another at the girls body, grining with joy as it hit her green jacketed shoulder.

"Take that!" she called out in enthusism, ducking under her shelter before Shem threw another.

"C'mon kids! You can do better then that!" Rebecca cheered on the playfull battle, clapping her hands. Axes threw more snow balls, getting Shem in the face and another at his 'sacred area' as her mother had called it. She never really understood what that meant, only that it hurt when you got hit there if you were a guy. Shem curled to the ground and crawled away.

"No fair!" Becca called out. "Now it's two on one!"

"Your older!" Axes countered with a laugh, Hurling another snow-ball. Becca pressed another snowy weapon together in her hands and threw it back. Axes looked over the shelter to see if Becca was in the open to be greeted by a face of ice. She screamed out in pain and fell on her back. Rebecca, Becca and Shem came running to her when they heard the cry. A bloodied sharp stone sat on the ground, colouring the snow with light crimson dots that lead to Axes. A bloody stream mixed with cold salty tears on the ten year old's chin.

"Axes, move your hand please." Rebecca spoke softely, kneeling on the ground. Axes pulled her shaking hand away between sobs. A deep cut began half an inch above the right side of her lip and ended at the bottom of her chin. "Let's get Tinia or Niamh to look at that." Rebecca spoke soothingly, picking up Axes.

"Like this?"

"That's right dear." Niamh encouraged her daughter.

"Ow! that hurts!" Axes yelled.

"Sorry!" Tinia flinched, finishing up the stiches. Rebecca looked down at them, biting her bottom lip in anxiety.

"What's going on?" Desmond streached up, trying to look over the girls. Rebecca face him with a start.

"Desmond!..uh...well." Rebecca stumbled on her words. "We had a little...incident..."

"I'm sorry!" Becca ran in hugging Desmond with tear-stained eyes. "I swear I didn't mean to, I swear it!"

"Look Grandad!" Axes yelled with glee, jumping through the crowd of girls and hugging Desmond, smiling up at him, her new scar in full veiw. Desmond looked at her horrified. He got to his knees to take a closer look. Edger soon entered the room, wondering what all the comotion was about then had an equal amout of horror dressing his features when he seen his daughter.

"What the hell happened?!" he shrieked out, looking at Rebecca acusingly. "I thought you were ment to be minding them! Not renating world war two!"

"I had an acident. but it doesn't matter,"Axes replied, both males staring at her. She continued to smile.

"Wha- why doesn't it matter? your hurt!" Desmond exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now I'm just like you!" Axes smiled and hugged her grandad tightly. Everybody went through a state of confusion before laughing out at her. Desmond hugged her back, smiling to himself.

"I can't sleep!" Truden moaned out, being put back in his bed(an old mattress that thick blankets)again next to Axes, who just stared at the performance. Edger sighed. "I want mommy!" Truden pouted. Edger looked at the child with sadness yet he was smiling softly.

"Mommy won't be back for a bit more time." he spoke lowly and calmly. Desmond stood in the make-shift door way which was really just over folding rocks.

"tell us a story daddy?" Axes asked in her cute voice that she used whenever she wanted something. Edger rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know any stories...but," he turned to his father. "Your grandad knows a few." he smiled evily at the elder. Desmond held up his hands in defence.

"Don't you even try to pull me into this." he objected. The seven and five year olds frowned.

"Please Grandad." Truden begged. The duo unleashed their ultimate weapon on the man, puppy-dog eyes. The elder gave in immediatly.

"Fine." he sighed. Edger smiled and slipped out of the room. Desmond sat on the end of the 'bed' and thought. He looked at the youngsters who stared at him expectedly. "Did I ever tell you the story of the eagle, the owl and the troll?" he asked, the little ones shaking their heads. Desmond smiled to himself.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Truden yelled up, excitedly. Desmond laughed, tucking Truden back in.

"There was a wise owl named..." Desmond tried to think up a name. "Malik. He was the smartest owl of them all."

"Was he old and grumpy?" Truden asked, Axes giggled.

"No, he wasn't old, but he was very grumpy, because," he leaned in towards the boy for effect. "He only had one wing." he whispered, truden gasped.

"Why?" Axes asked, perplexed.

"Because the silly eagle, Altair, knocked it off." Desmond pulled his left hand behind his back, pretending he had only one arm. The children giggled. "He was so silly, that Malik only ever called him novice."

"I would to if he knocked my wing off!" Axes laughed, copying Desmond's previous movements "Ahh! My arm!" she faked fear. Truden laughed out.

"Altair visited Malik regularily. 'That stupid troll has stolen all my maps again!' he would always complain."

"Owls don't make maps!" Axes complained. "That's silly."

"Shut up and enjoy the story." Desmond poked the blond girl in the stomach, he brunette brother tiredly giggling. "Altair got so sick of Malik's complaining and decided to find the troll that was stealing his map, Robert de Sable!"

"How did he find the troll?" Truden asked, half asleep.

"It was easy, he was bald." Desmond answered. the two laughed again. "When he found the troll, he swooped down, grabbed the maps and left a biig scratch on his head." Desmond dragged a finger across his head as if reantacting the scracthing. Axes gasped, Truden was asleep. "Robert was so embarresed that he went back under his bridge and never came out again. And Malik was a happy, wise owl with Altair as his very best friend." Desmond streched up to tuck Axes in. "The end" He stood up, about to leave.

"Grandad." Axes whispered. Desmond turned back. "Malik lost his arm in solomon's temple, right?" she asked. Desmond went wide eyed.

"you...see them too?" Desmond asked, Axes nodded.

"In my dreams." she whispered. Desmond walked back over, kneeling down at the side of the bed she lay on.

"You know their just visions? They won't hurt you." he spook soothingly. Axes nodded.

"It's just my dreams. I'll be okay." she smiled. Desmond returned the gesture and got back to his feet.

"Good night, Axes." he said, leaving.

Edger walked soundlessly into the small room. A light glow and hum emmiting from the walls. He stood over his children, frowning. He bent down, kissing Truden's forehead, then doing the same to Axes.

"Daddy?" she woke to the sudden touch.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Edger whispered, brushing her hair back.

"No. What are you doing here?"

"Well...Daddy is going on a risky mission and I wanted to see you incase it's a long time before I see you again." Edger smiled at her, she returned the gesture.

"Good luck. Be careful." she said, closing her eyes. Edger kissed her on the forehead again.

"I promise." he whispered, then left.

* * *

**Please welcome the newest members of the Miles Family, Truden and Axes Miles!**

**Please give your honest opinion on this and following chapters, these are the main chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: 2074

Altair sat with legs crossed outside the Masyaf castle gates, the clashing of steal ringing inside. He fixed his gray cowl before resting his arms back on the legs, staring at his scroll but not reading. A light wind was wisping at the sand, dancing on the rocky ground. Altair was pulled from the dreams when a facefull of the swaying particals were ever-so-nicely kicked into his face. He looked up, coughing, to catch another boy in gray cowl and sleeves like him. Said boy turned quickily and snapped an apology before storming down the hill.

Altair internally scoffed. 'Typical Malik' he tought, rolling his scroll back up. Said young boy came running back up the hill.

"By the way, have you seen Kadar?" Malik asked, mixtures of annoyence and worry clashing in his smooth accent.

"You mean he actually managed to slip away from you for once?" Altair commented, stuffing the scroll between his robes next to his money pouch and raised to his feet. "I'm impressed. Shouldn't you be?"

"Very funny, Ibn-La'Ahad." Malik snapped. "He's ditching his training again."

"I'm not surprised, must be hell having you for a brother." Altair commented again, lips tugging into a smirk. Malik glared at him.

"How old are you?" Malik asked bluntly.

"Seven-teen, same as you."

"Act it."

"Fine" Altair sighed, giving his eyes a roll. "I'll help you locate your little brother. I have nothing better to do anyway. Malik nodded. He didn't need to say anything, Altair knew he appritiated the help.

"I'll be looking in the market, to the north, west and south." he said, sprinting back down the hill. Altair groened.

"Of course he gives me the east cliffs" Altair groened, sprinting down the hill and turning left after passing the guard post.

He slipped trough the streets to the cliffs. At the bottom he could see fisherman trying to make a living. Altair stepped carefully down the rocks, pressing his body to the cliff side, as far away from the edge as he could get. Some weird stares were thrown at him by the fishermen but they soon went back to the river.

Altair tried to keep his hydrophobia a secret, very badly. He COULD swim. He just choose to remove the risk.

He eventually got to the broad flat rocks that the fishermen stood on and walked past them, not giving there chuckles a second's notice. He climbed up more of the rocks and along side the cliff. He was going to the place were novices were taught to swim, a litte rock pool beneath a water fall.

No current, not to deep, not to shallow. And the perfect hiding place from big brother's like Malik.

After more awkwardly placed steps, Altair eventually came to the break in the cliff, slipping between the rock and waterfall, he was greeted with the spectacular sight. The hot sun shun through the water, dazzling the rocks with simmering light over damped rocks with rich green moss growing where the stone met the clear water. The sun's heat was also killed off through the cool licquid, creating a comfortable, damp heat in the cave.

And, of course, Kadar laughing at the water's edge, soft boots discarded and feet swaying in the shimmering waters.

To his side was another novice, both dressed in grey garb and laughing with each other with their feet in the waters. Kadar's hood rested on his shoulders while his friend kept his up, shadowing his eyes.

"Kadar!" Altair yelled, the novices stopping their and stared at him with shock. "Get up here, Malik wants you". Kadar pouted. The other whispered briefily to him before jumping to his feet, boots in hand. Kadar followed suit.

Altair watched in slight awe as the two novices scald the rocky landscape back to the top with the littlest of effort, wet feet slapping on stone. In hooded figure ran past the left of Altair before Altair had noticed him getting close, setting his balance off. Kadar zipped past his right, pumping into him and sent him falling.

Altair came crashing onto his left side, shots of pain from the sudden colition, grunts were short lived as Altair soon toppled into the baison of water. Altair's mouth filled with water upon drop. He kicked his legs and swung out his arms as Rauf had showed him.

He soon realized how hopeless his attempts were as the waterfall pulled him farther down and showed no sign in letting up. Altair's panic led him to take in more water. Altair's vision filled with white spots as he was pushed out to the river and tangled into the seaweed that decorated the bottom. He kicked wildly trying to free himself but only got more stuck.

He sight was fading fast and his motions began to lack and he simply sunk, air bubbles of his life floating past. His eyes began to close but he forced them open, greeted with white robes. He felt the robes of the sea plants release their grip and began to slowly float to the top. Reality finally gave way, his final sighting a mesh of blond.

Altair coughed violently, pains in his chest and his limbs aching. He patted his eyes open. The mesh of blond met him once again, with green eyes, a large grin and soaked to the bone.

"Give him some air!" one of the fishers said, the gang of them edging away slowly and revealing the sun.

"Altair! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I promise it was!"Kadar paniced. The blond smiled reassuringly at the Al-Sayf.

"The weeds tore up his legs but he's fine." he spoke calmly with a voice like silk. Kadar breathed out, releaved.

"Malik will have my head for this little stunt." he sighed. As on que, said boy came yelling after his brother, asking where he had been and what was going on. Altair tried to pull himself up, receiving help from the blond boy again.

Altair seen was the kid meant. His pants, legs and robes had been ripped to shreds by the 'water thorns', as he had heard one of the men say.

"You again." Malik snapped at the blond. The boy returned his annoyence with a mischeivious smirk.

"Hello Malik. How are you this fine day?" he answered in a taunting, sarcastic tone. Malik grabbed his younger brother by the arm and stormed off.

"You shouldn't hang around with Mahir! He distracts you from your training!"

"I'm not a child, brother!" Kadar snapped back.

"How very rude." Mahir shoke his head. He turned back to Altair. "Let's get you back up the cliff."

Mahir, with the help of a young fisher-boy, got him to the top of the cliff. The boy returned to work to leave Mahir to get Altair to the infirmary.

Altair learned during their trip that Mahir was a class-mate and good friend of Kadar, and Malik hated him because he was half Europien(which explained the hair and eyes in full)and that he seemingly always distracted Kadar from training and studies.

"...Not my fault Kadar has to come to me to have a little fun." he laughed, Altair joined in, despite the murderous pain in his lower body. Mahir got Altair to the infirmary soon enough, laying him on one of the beds and saying farewells.

"That boy sure likes to talk." the doctor commented, examining Altair's wounds. Altair agreed in full then hissed when the doctor touched his leg. He gave him a full glare, making him stiffen before continuing with his job.

Axes' little eyes fluttered open, a light glow surrounding both her and Truden as usual. Axes detached her brother from her, one limb at a time. She scrambled to the end of the bed, letting her hair loose. Wild curles whirled down her back and ghosted over the ground she sat on. She brushed out the blond locks, Truden turning and groening behind her.

"I'm hungry." he groened. His stomach joined in the moaning corus soon after. Axes tied her lucious hair back into their pony-tails, pulled on her boots, that were miles too big for her des to the fact they were her mother's first, and stumbled to her feet. She turned and offered a helping hand to the younger.

"Let's see what's left." she smiled in a nice, sister-ery way. Truden crawled to the end of the mattress, pulled on his own shoes and joined his big sister. The duo walked hand in hand, untill Truden walked faced first into a wall, stumbled back and landed on his buttocks.(hehe, funny word)Tears of embarresment edged at his eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay." she soothed, kneeling down to the seven year old. She brushed his fringe away, "You need a haircut." she groened, making Truden giggle with a little sob, no tears. Axes brushed his fringe behind his ears and helped him to his feet.

The duo walked carefully between the fallen walls. Some steps landed on the natural rock that was part of their tomb home, other's were boxes stacked to make stairs or planks of wood attached to the walls with nails for bridges. Once the kids had reached the ground floor, they sprinted down the walkway, a seemingly endless pit hung at the bottom. Boxes and crates had been stacked along the edge to stop the children from falling down when they were just toddlers. Through the archway sat a 'kitchen' area. The massive fridge hummed in time with the water filter. Rebecca stood at the counter, cleaning out the second waterfilter, black-grey hair pulled into a tight pony.

"Seriously! They need to lay off the tea." she grumbled before noticing the youngers. She smiled at them "Hey kiddos!" she greeted, ruffling Truden's hair in a friendly manner. "Anything I can do?"

"any food left?" Axes asked, honey globes shining in the light glow that surronded them as usual. Rebecca held up a finger, showing them to wait a moment. She toke three steps to the fridge, opened it up and pulled out half a bread roll, butter and jam.

"Ruby, Tinia and Shaun have gone out for supplies. I was able to save these. Sorry it's small." she explained, placing the items on a fold down table, Axes and Truden in tow. "Bec, Shane and Sheq woke up first. Sheq ate the ham."

"That jerk always eats the meat." Axes groened, helping Truden into one of the chairs and scrambling into her own.

"Thanks Ms. Crane." Truden said, smiling politely. Rebecca stared back then laughed as Axes fell out of her chair. The girl growled loudly in frustration, making her laugh harder.

"Why do I have to be so fucking short!" she yelled out in frustration, flopped out on the ground. Rebecca helped her to her feet.

"Because your mom was a midget." Rebecca joked, Axes finally seating in her chair, then returned to cleaning out the waterfilter.

Axes leaned across, taking the rock hard bread in hand and breaking it in two. She passed the bigger half to Truden, who toke it quickily and began breaking it into smaller peices. Truden buttered the peices and ate them in turn. Axes, however, opened up the pot of Jam, dipping in her bread. She toke big lumps of the sticky, fruity deliciousness and bit down greedily.

"Where's Grandpa?" Truden asked, popping the last of the bread into his mouth.

"Doing a job for the rebels. He'll be back soon." Rebecca answered, banging the water filled off the edge of a shining rock to clean out the last of the grim. Truden returned his attention to his elder sister, who was cleaning out the jam pot. She used the last of her bread to clean off her face and chewed on it appriently.

"What about Bec, Shane and Sheq?" Axes asked, swalloning her breakfast.

"Outside playing. You can join them if ya like." Rebecca said. Axes smiled at her brother who returned the gesture. Again, the youngers set out running to their room.

Axes rubbed her gloved hands together in the cold.

"Bec! Sheq!" Truden called out for their friends "Shane!"

"We're up here!" Sheq's voice called down to the Miles children. Axes kneeled down to let Truden climb onto her back. Truden held tightly onto his sister as she began to climb to the top of the cave. He snuggled into her deeper when the wind nipped at his exposed face. Alex set her brother back down once they had reached the top.

Shane, Sheq and Becca were gazing out through the bare trees. Axes followed their stares to see a glow of yellow among the shimmering white.

"What is it?" she asked in awe.

"New York!" Becca exclaimed. "Well, Manhatten to be exact. I've seen the insides a few times."

"What's it like?" Sheq asked excitedly.

"Skyscrapers, giant flat screens, teens in the latest trends. The works!"

"Where are we then?"

"Umm...I don't know, but we must be close if we can see the lights."

"Wanna check it out?" Axes asked her group. All eyes looked with excitment at the purposel, except Becca's.

"No offense, but dream on." Becca answered. Axes pouted with the rest of the group.

"Why not? That's an easy ten miles."

"Easy Ten!" Becca screamed. "Some of us have basic skills like cooking, not running a fucking parkour track through the woods. Get lost!" Becca slid down the side of the cave. "C'mon boys. Leave the crazies up there to freeze." she stomped into the tomb. Shane and Sheq did as told. Axes glared at their foot prints as if it was them.

"Axes?" Truden called to his sister. She looked at the younger, seeing him still staring at the glow. "Will we ever get to see it? The city?"

Axes pondered over this for a moment. It looked like a long way away but..."course we will, Tru." She picked up the younger. He wrapped his legs around her and hugged her tightly. "They can't keep us in the woods forever."

"C'mon Axes! Your enemy won't wait this long before they shot you!" Ruby yelled up at the her. Axes had disgarded her winter coat and other warmth, with only fingerless cloves on shaking hands. Her ripped t-shirt hung loosely around her body and jeans were matted to her legs with the mudd from previous training. She pulled herself up, one foot at a time. Just when she got a firm hold, Ruby through another rock, landing right on her shoulder blade and she game tumbling down the tree. Axes landed on her back in a pile of soft, icey snow.

Truden giggled.

"Shut up!" Axes snapped, making him laugh harder.

"Get up!" Ruby ordered, kicking Axes in her side. Axes groened and grabbed her side, rolling over "Your enemy will not wait!" she yelled, kicking her in her back. Axes let out another painfull cry and rolled onto her stomach. Desmond came up behind Ruby before she could land another blow on her.

"I think that's enough." He said clamly, smiling. Ruby turned to face him with her body, pointing an accusing finger.

"Your too soft, Miles." She growled. Desmond toke a couple steps back. Ruby stormed off to another tree where Shane and Shem were lazing in. "Move it!" she screamed up the tree. Shem quickily got back to climbing but the other 6-year-old got a fright and fell down the tree into more cusioning snow. He let out a wimper, brushing the tears from his bruised face.

"My poor baby!" Tinia exclaimed, running over and picking up the now wailing child. Axes rolled her eyes as she carried the 'injured infant' back into the cave and Ruby continued to shout at Shem.

"I'm going into town" Desmond caught her attention, Axes' eyes lit up. Was he going to say it? "Wanna come with?"

"Yes!" Axes yelled, jumping up and down. She soon stopped, noticing how Ruby, Truden, Shem and Desmond were staring at her. "I-I-I mean," she blushed, standing still. "Sure, why not?" she shrugged, acting all cool. Desmond laughed.

"Can I come?" Truden chirped up.

"Sure, C'mon." Desmond picked up the littlest one and toke Axes by the hand, leading them to the van. Axes opened up the passenger door and sat in. Desmond placed Truden next to her, the two squishing onto the one seat. He buckled them in, closed the door and ran around to his own side. Truden and Axes shook in their seat excitedly. They had never been to the city before.

"Grandpa, why are we going to the city?" Axes asked, halfway down the highway. Truden sat with his face plastered to the glass, eyeing the cars that passed. They all looked so new and fancy compared to their van.

"Well, to be percise, we're going to the Bronx." Desmond answered, pulling off into another lane. "There's a safehouse there that has recently become availible since it's previous inhabitants have gone down in numbers."

"English please." Axes groened. Desmond shook his head.

"Not as many people live there so we can move in since the brotherhood doesn't want us living in a cave anymore."

"I like our cave."

"Why?" Desmond asked, pulling off the highway.

"it's our home" Axes replied. Desmond stayed quiet for a moment, pndering over what the younger had said.

"Well, this will be our new home" Desmond said, pulling onto the round-a-bout and turning left. He drove down the street untill they came to another turn that lead to a street, lined with apartment buildings and small shops. "Our better home."

Axes sat silently, observing all the buildings. The van slowed as it pulled into an allyway next to an old club with the sign reading 'Bad Weather'. The letters just about hunging on.

"I used to work there." Desmond sighed, almost seeming sad. They parked near the building that looked the least inhabited. Axes reached over and opened the door before undoing the belt on the two of them.

Truden jumped out of the van, Axes following close behind and shutting the door. Desmond lead them to the back door of the building. The kids were still mezmerized by their whole surrondings. Truden held his nose.

"The air stinks!" He groened. Axes rolled her eyes. Desmond payed no heed to the smallers. He pushed the door open, stepping inside with the two following quickily behind him.

Axes stared at what she found inside. An old man stood at the table, a gun pointed at the group. Truden hid behind Desmond, who showed no fear.

"Hey man! Relax! We're on the same side!" Desmond yelled. The man looked about Desmond's age, had dark skin and a grey beard that had been braided at the bottom, entwining with braids with the braid at his head, cutting off just above his chin-line.

"The Creed." he growled.

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." Desmond answered.

"It's meaning!" he yelled again. Desmond rolled his eyes.

"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." Desmond chented without a single trouble. Axes wondered how he had remembered it so perfectly. She could barely remember the first three lines! The man was impressed then perplexed.

"Do I know you from some where?" he asked.

"I don't think so..." Desmond shrugged. The man rose from his seat to take a closer look. His orbs lit up and a grin scrawled across his face.

"Yes I do! Desmond! Desmond Miles!" He yelled excitedly. "It's been so long. Hug me, brother!" The man came close to wrap around Desmond who toke a few steps back.

"Who are you?"

"What? You don't reconize me!" he yelled again. Desmond shook his head. "It's me! Jack Willow!" he yelled, bringing his arms back up. Desmonds eyes went wide and he too bagan to grin like an idiot.

"Jacky!" he yelled, he pulled him into a one arm hug then brought the other around him, hitting his back with an excited thump, the other copied these motions. "I haven't seen you since I was six-teen!" The two hugged, squeezed and shook side to side. Axes backed away.

"Are all man-hugs this violent?!" She whispered to her little brother, who shrugged.

"You haven't changed one bit!" Jack moved back far enough to squeeze Desmond's cheeks, both still smiling. "Your still the gorgeous devil that I once knew!"

"Your too much." Desmond chuckled. Jack streched out his arms and dipped his head in a witty manner, exclaiming an 'ahh'.

"Come. Sit. I'm waiting for the new house-mates. Team William." He explained, picking up a open beer off the table and chugging it back.

"That would be us." Desmond answered. Jack threw his beer excitedly, the crash making both of the youngers jump.

"Brillient!" He yelled, hugging Desmond again. he pulled away, went to the fridge and came back with two more beers. "Why 'Team William'?" he asked, offering Desmond a beer. Desmond turned the beverage down.

"In memory of my father." he exclaimed. Jack nodded, opening his beer.

"Great man, bit of an asshole, but still great." he said, taking a swig from the bottle. He noticed the youngers standing behind Desmond and pointed them out. "Who's they?" Desmond smiled proudly.

"These are my grand-children" Desmond said, pulling the two forward to stand infront of them. Truden still looked confused and scared but Axes gave the man a plain stare. Jack looked them over before smiling.

"You're just cute. What's your name?" Jack asked, the duo stayed silent.

"This is Truden," Desmond interupted, ruffling Truden's hair. "and that's Axes."

"Axis?"

"Ax! es!"Axes corrected. "If your gonna say my name, say it properly, Willow!" she snapped, sending Jack aback. He blinked a few times in surprise and gave a smile, ruffling her hair roughly. He straightened up and beamed.

"There's a room on the second floor with bunkbeds, perfect for these mini-assassins!" he chuckled, and went back to drinking his beer. Axes snarled at the man, turning to her brother. Truden eyed her as if to ask why they were here.

"Axes, Truden." Desmond called to them, walking out the back door. "Find your rooms." Axes shook her head.

"C'mon Truden," she sighed, grabbing her brother by the hand and pulling him along. The two stepped carefully. They came through two double doors that lead to a large sittingroom like place. Four, comfy, three seater couches went around a coffee table with a silver thick, plate like object with an array of buttons. judging by the words 'vol' and 'chan', it was a hover TV. Axes had never seen one before, they were still using computer's from the tweenty tens.

a radio sat right next to the plate like object. "The date is the fourth of May, 2074, the snow is heavy in some parts but the sun is beating in the Bronx, Manhatten, Queens and Brooks. It is also the day we remember all those who died in Brooks fifty years ago in the Brooklyn fire. How the tragedy had cause suched pain for New Yorkers every where that we renamed Brooklyn to ease the memory..." the women went on, but Axes and Truden were out of reach. The door to the hall had been knocked down, the front door boarded up.

They climbed the creaky steps, Truden looked around frightened at the cracked walls and rotting wood. The rooms had numbers on them, but looking into the rooms, most of the walls had been knocked down to make more room. Eventually, they found their new room.

It was at the end of the hall, number '16'. The number made a face flash through Axes' mind. One she had never met before, yet it was familier. The windows were boarded up, with cloth covering large cracks so light could get in but nobody could see in. Against the wall with the door in it, to Axe's right was a set of metal bunk beds. The mattresses looked barely worn.

"Guess they didn't last long enough to make a groove." Truden commented, hopping onto the bottom bunk.

"I get the bottom." Axes added, looking around the room. A kitchen unit had been ripped up, leaving only a fridge in it's place. Parallel to the beds was a old desk that had straches and cuts from the various weapons that had been thrown at it, most likely. When you closed the front door, a small closet could be found behind it, next to that door was another leading to a rectangular bathroom, the bathtub at the back, then the toilet, then the sink just at the door.

"Why do you get bottom?" Truden groened

"Small spaces make me feel safe." Axes replied, monotinously. A small sob came from behind Axes, she turned and hurried back across the room to her little brother. She sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. He sobed quietly into her chest.

"shh, shh, it's okay." Axes soothed. "We'll like it here."

"I-it's n-n-not t-thaaat," Truden wailed, he sniffed and pulled himelf from Axes to look at her. "W-where's mommy? w-we haven't seen her since she went to have her baby. D-do you t-think she's a-alright? and b-b-b-baby Lily?" Truden asked with begging eyes. Axes wanted to cry too, they hadn't seen their mother in nearly four months, according to Becca.

"They're fine." she whispered, hugging her brother. "They have to be."


End file.
